Days of Future's Past
by meg198
Summary: Complete. Modern Supernatural AU. High School. Katara is the most popular girl at Kyoshi High. She had everything she ever wanted. A boyfriend, tons of friends. But when she discovers a secret of her town that longed to be hidden, was it everything she wanted? Zutara, Rated T.
1. Summary

**Hello everyone! I am so excited to introduce my next story to you all, Days of Future's Past! If you read my story Freedom, you know I posted some ideas for my next story. After some careful deliberation, I have decided to combine two of those stories into one. This will be a modern vampire AU, dating during the gaang's high school adventures. I do plan to do my previous vampire story but I thought this one up in the middle of the night and decided to run with it. Now onto the characters:**

 **Katara - Junior (11) in High School, 17. Pretty much the most popular girl in school. Dating the bad boy troublemaker Jet and he has influenced her a lot. May be slightly out of character in the beginning but you will see why she is and that she's not actually like that**

 **Suki - Junior (11) in High School, 17. Katara's best friend above all else. Descendent of ancient tribe of the Kyoshi warriors, a tribe that dates back over 100 years ago. Dating Katara's brother**

 **Sokka – Senior (12) in High School, 18. Dating Suki, Katara's brother. Rebellious in some ways but still the loveable hilarious Sokka we all know and love.**

 **Aang – Junior (11) in High School, 15. Very new to the school, and super intelligent. That's how he's 15 and a junior. Sokka has taken him under his wing and gets in to all sorts of shenanigans with him.**

 **Toph – Sophomore (10) in High School, 15. Katara and Sokka's next door neighbor. Sokka's best friend. Really bad ass, as you can guess. For the sake of this story, she is not blind, but she has super bad eyesight.**

 **Zuko – Senior (12) in High School, 18. The kid that gets picked on, but keeps to himself. Doesn't talk to anyone. Very mysterious. Has a backstory that will be explained first chapter with Katara. Does not have a scar first chapter but will explain later**

 **Those are the main characters. Now for the basic summary. This is also what you will see when you open every chapter.**

 **Katara is the most popular girl at Kyoshi High. She had everything she ever wanted. A boyfriend, tons of friends. But when she discovers a secret of her town that longed to be hidden, was it everything she wanted? Zutara, Rated T.**

 **That's it guys! I will post the first chapter later today! How do you like the idea? Let me know! Also there will be a Freedom chapter up later also! See ya later!**


	2. Chapter 1: Kyoshi High

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 1 of Days of Future's Past! I think this will be really interesting story. I plan to play with a lot of things in this story and it will show our beloved characters in a new light. So lets get into it! First things first, I do not own Avatar or these characters. However the world is entirely my own and there may be some OC's along the way. But not yet.**

 **Katara is the most popular girl at Kyoshi High. She had everything she ever wanted. A boyfriend, tons of friends. But when she discovers a secret of her town that longed to be hidden, was it everything she wanted?**

 **Let's find out!**

 **Chapter 1: Kyoshi High**

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

She looked at him with love in her eyes, "More than you know"

 _13 years earlier…_

Katara ran through the woods. As soon as she got off the bus, she just ran. She didn't want to see her fathers face again, like his heart would never be whole again. She didn't want to see her brother, who tried his hardest to stop the bullies at school but that didn't stop him when he walked to class. She stopped in a small clearing and realized she didn't know where she was. And she didn't know if she wanted to know. She heard a rustle of leaves behind her and she turned around sharply, but there was nothing there. She heard a snap of her twig to her left, and she turned and saw a bear. 10 times the size of her with teeth barred, preparing to attack her for trespassing into its territory. Katara tried to step back slowly, but fell over a tree root. She had never been so scared in her life. She covered her face as the bear lunged for her throat. She waited for pain, but it never came. A man tackled the bear, wrestling it. She felt herself being scared for the man, her savior. But the man managed the toss the bear aside, as it ran away, deciding that its prey wasn't worth the battle.

The man turned to her; he had black hair that covered his ears and forehead, pale skin that was almost translucent, and piercing golden eyes. "Are you alright miss?" he knelt down to her level. Katara nodded, popping her thumb in her mouth, out of habit. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to scare you. My name is Zuko… Can you tell me yours?" he smiled at her slightly, trying to get her to feel comfortable around him. But he didn't have to try. She didn't know why, but Katara felt visibly relaxed around him. As if his presence was comforting. "Katara" she said, talking around her thumb. "Katara… You have a very pretty name Katara…" she blushed slightly at that remark, "Why are you out here all by yourself?" he asked. "I didn't want to go home… Daddy is sad and people are mean to me at school." She sniffed slightly, her eyes still red from crying. Zuko nodded, "I'm sorry Katara… But I'm sure your daddy loves you very much and is worried about you". Katara looked down, slightly ashamed of herself "I guess… But I miss my mommy. She never came home one day and I don't know why". Zuko smiled sympathetically at her, "My mommy hasn't been for a long time too… And I miss her very much… But I know she wouldn't want me to run away from my family. Just like your mommy wouldn't want you leaving your family". Katara thought about that for a moment then nodded, "Can you help me get home?" Zuko nodded and picked her up. It felt like she blinked and she was on her doorstep.

Katara went into the woods many times again to find Zuko… And she never did.

 _12 years later…_

The halls of Kyoshi High were crowded on the day of September 1st. But that didn't stop people parting like the red sea when Katara Maklak ( **Translated from Inuit meaning the people)** walked by. Some would say she had everything; her father was one of the most respected lawyers on the island, her boyfriend was captain of the football team, she already had a school in the Fire Nation trying to get her to go there for medicine. She appeared to have it all.

Katara walked to her locker, opening it and putting her books inside. "Hello gorgeous" she turned around to see her boyfriend of a year, Jet, smirking at her, with a piece of straw in his mouth. "Get that straw out of your mouth" she said pulling it from in between his teeth but Jet grabbed it back, "It's sexy babe". Katara rolled her eyes and closed her locker, walking towards where her brother stood with Suki. Sokka turned when he heard her and sent a glare towards Jet. Katara had tried to convince him long ago that Jet was harmless, but he didn't believe her. He thinks that Jet is a punk that's going to lead Katara down a wrong path. "What's up you two?" Suki spoke up, sensing the tension. "Ready for the first day of hell for 10 months?" Sokka said, causing everyone to laugh.

Suddenly they realized, the whole hall was quiet. Their laughter slowly died out as they turned to see why everyone was quiet.

Zuko Sozin walked down the hallway to his locker, keeping his head low but that didn't hide the mark that was now present on his face. Katara peered around Jet to try and get a better look. To her, it looked like a burn mark that had scared over. And it covered half of his face from his eye, to his ear. Katara wondered if he was blind or deaf on that side. Zuko walked to his locker across from where they were.

"Hey Scarface! Did you fall into a firepit this summer?" a jock said. Many people laughed at his comment, including Jet. Katara frowned slightly, whatever gave him that scar, it wasn't something to joke about. _But he's the biggest loser in school. Who cares about the freak_ Katara's mean side, the side she's been acting on for the past 11 years spoke up. Katara looked away, trying to dispel that thought from her head. She walked away from her group of friends, to her first class, ignoring the man staring at her as she passed.

Katara sat in the courtyard, letting the sun bake her tanned skin. Most of the time, she sat inside with her friends, but today she felt like lying in the sun with her lunch and her thoughts. She looked over as the door opened, it was Zuko. He went and sat under a tree, he had no food with him. Katara idly wondered if he couldn't afford any. Katara smiled to herself, getting up and walking over to him. He barely looked up at her, not acknowledging her presence. "I saw you didn't have anything to eat" she handed him an apple. "No thank you" he said straight to the point, not offering a tone for convincing. Katara frowned at his dismissal, "Well why are you sitting out here by yourself?" she asked. Zuko looked at her, confused and slightly annoyed, "Don't you have friends to go hang out with?" he picked up his book bag and got up, stalking away from her and back inside. Katara watched after him. No one in this school dismissed her like that. She put her hands on her hips and stuck her chin in the air, her automatic reaction when anyone tries to hurt her. But then she stopped and thought. Something didn't seem right about Zuko Sozin. She was going to get to the bottom of it.

And then she's going to make him like her.

 **Sorry this chapter was so late! And I'm sorry to say there will be no new chapter of Freedom today. I was gonna try and get it done but its late and I haven't even started it yet. I hope you all liked this story. This chapter was mostly setting up what's to come. And if you think Katara may seem a little childish or snotty, you will see why. What I love most about these characters is how their situation affects them and that's what I love about fanfiction. Fanfiction allows you to take characters and put them places they would never be and see how they react. I think its pretty awesome. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2: New Friends

**Hello everyone! Welcome to part 2 of this story! I hope all of you are enjoying this series! I know this series may not get as much follows and favorites as my other story, but this story is something that really interests me and is something I would try and find to read. I'm sure I'm not alone! So I want to ask you guys who read this series, what do you think is gonna happen? How is Katara gonna figure out Zuko? Let me know! For now, onto the story!**

 **Katara is the most popular girl at Kyoshi High. She had everything she ever wanted. A boyfriend, tons of friends. But when she discovers a secret of her town that longed to be hidden, was it everything she wanted?**

 **Let's find out!**

 **Chapter 2: New Friends**

The next few days past in a blur. Katara tried multiple times to be friends with Zuko, with all attempts a fail. Jet had been more controlling then usual, which is saying a lot. Sokka and Suki got in a fight and made up all in the span of 2 days. Katara walked up to Sokka, who was talking to Toph, by his locker. "Katara! Have you seen the new kid?!" she asked excitedly. Katara shook her head, looking around, "Is he here?" to which Sokka replied, "Nope, he just walked by. Apparently he's a monk!" Katara frowned at this. She found it a little strange that a monk just walked into their school. Didn't monks live in like solitude or something?

"There he is" Sokka whisper yelled. Katara looked over to where Sokka was motioning and saw a bald boy, with arrow tattoos along his neck and arms, fading at where his red baseball cap started and his hands. He looked to be about 12 or 13 and he was… Talking to Zuko? Katara had gone to school with Zuko for 2 years and he never spoke to anyone. Especially new kids he had never met before. Unless they had met before? Katara motioned for Sokka and Toph to follow her as she walked to them. Katara tried to put on her award winning smile and keep her head held high.

"Hi! I'm Katara! I heard you're new here?" Katara said, smiling. The boy looked up at her, glancing at her friends behind her then looking back at her. He had a certain look in his eyes, that she couldn't quite place when he looked at her. "Hi! I'm Aang" he greeted in his enthusiastic voice. Katara turned to her friends and added, "This is Sokka and Toph. What year are you in?" she asked. Aang rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm a junior" he added quickly seeing the looks of disbelief on their faces, "At the monastery, they teach at a faster pace. So I'm one year ahead of everyone around here…" Katara nodded slightly impressed when Sokka budged in, "So you're new here… I can teach you all about Kyoshi High". Aang looked at him with his eyes wide with hope, "Really?" he asked. Sokka put an arm around his shoulders and lead him away, Toph trailing only a footstep behind, "You stick with me kid, you'll be a master at this school".

Katara turned to Zuko, "Do you two know each other?" she asked, trying to strike up a conversation. He turned back to his locker, "No…" Katara frowned slightly, "I just figured since I've never really seen you talk to anyone new before…" _Or anyone at all really_ she wanted to add. As if almost reading her thoughts he said, "It's none of your business who or how many people I talk to" he closed his locker and stalked away, not giving her enough time to reply. Katara frowned and tried to come up with an explanation for the reason why he was so mysterious.

Katara laid in bed late that night, thinking over the day. She sighed, looking at her phone. She was waiting for Jet to call her back, 3 hours later then he said he would. Katara tossed her phone on the bed and looked at her bedside table. Why did she feel so drawn to Zuko? From what she saw, Zuko was a jerk. He was a nerd. He didn't even attempt to talk to anyone. He was mysterious. He was handsome. Katara shook her head, trying to dispel the thoughts from her head. Her phone started to ring; she grabbed it quickly and answered it, "Hello?"

 ****"Hey girl, what's up?" Suki answered. Katara sighed a little disappointed, "Hey…" she heard Suki laugh, "Sorry to disappoint". Katara shook her head, even though Suki couldn't see her, "No… I'm just waiting for Jet to call". Suki got quiet for a second, "You mean you haven't looked at his Instagram..? Katara knew that this wasn't good. She turned Suki onto speaker and went to her Instagram on her phone. As soon as the app opened, her face fell. There was several pictures of Jet with bottles of vodka in his hand and girls on his arm. Katara let out a breath, trying to avoid tears from following, "Tara…" she heard Suki say. "I'm fine" she wiped her eyes, "It doesn't matter. He can do whatever he wants. He can drink and party and… I don't care" but it was clear from her voice that she did care. Suki spoke up, "Why don't you come over and we can watch movies and eat ice cream? I would come by you, but my car is in the shop" Katara nodded and replied "I'd like that".

Katara walked up to Suki's door and knocked. She heard a muffled reply and the sounds of unlocking the door. Suki opened the door, smiling, "Ben and Jerry's half baked and The Notebook?" Katara smiled and nodded, "Absolutely"

Katara walked into Suki's kitchen late that night to get something to drink, when she noticed a bunch of old photo books sitting on the kitchen table. She didn't pay them much mind since she figured her mother was going through them. She assumed they were old pictures of Suki as a baby or pictures of the Kyoshi tribe back in the day. But that was before one picture caught her eye. "Suki!" she yelled.

Suki came down the stairs to see what was wrong. "Is everything okay?" she asked, but she took one look at Katara's face and knew everything was not okay. Katara pointed to one picture on the table. Suki walked closer to look at it and gasped when she saw it, "Is that..?"

"Zuko"

 **Dun Dun DUUUUNNN. Uh oh. What's gonna happen now? Who knows? Well I do but that's besides the point. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope it wasn't too much of a cliff hanger for you! But you'll find out what happens soon enough! Until next time guys!**


	4. Chapter 3: Amelia

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update. I had planned to post this a lot earlier but I wasn't feeling good all day. Also I don't know what's gonna happen with updates this weekend because I'm going to get my wisdom teeth out unfortunately. I know, gross right? Anyways, onto the story. But first I don't know Avatar or these characters, however the world is my own.**

 **Katara is the most popular girl at Kyoshi High. She had everything she ever wanted. A boyfriend, tons of friends. But when she discovers a secret of her town that longed to be hidden, was it everything she wanted?**

 **Let's find out!**

 **Chapter 3: Amelia**

Katara looked down at the black and white picture in her hand. It was slightly discolored with age but it was clearly him, posing in a suit with a woman next to him. His hair was still in the shaggy style, hanging in front of his eyes. The scar he sported this year at school was still clean fresh skin. Even though the photo was black and white, she could almost imagine the gold tinge to his eyes. Katara ran her finger over the woman next to him. She was beautiful. Her hair was thick and long, half of it tied into a bun onto of her head. Her skin was tanner then Zuko's was. The only thing that was slightly strange was the twinge of their eyes. The woman's eyes were blurred from the long exposure but Zuko's eyes were still and clear, like they were frozen open. But yet they looked like they belonged together.

"Maybe he's a descendant of this man?" Suki asked optimistic. Katara shook her head, "A clone maybe. This had to be, what? 1900s?" Katara looked closely at it. Suki looked over her shoulder, "Maybe earlier? I'm not sure. These photo albums have been passed down for generations". They heard the front door open and they jumped up, putting the picture down.

Suki's mother, Mrs. Renshi, walked downstairs, "Hi girls, you're both up late" she glanced around their back, "What are you looking at?" she asked. Suki looked at Katara, then took the picture and showed her mother, "Do you know who these people are?" Suki asked. Her mother took the picture and studied it, "I'm not sure. You'll have to ask your grandmother in the morning. She knows much more about this stuff then I do" Katara nodded then looked at Suki. On one hand, she could barely wait. But on another hand, she didn't want to know the truth.

Katara lied awake that night after Suki had gone to bed, staring at the ceiling. She thought about the picture and what it could mean. The most logical explanation is that Zuko is a descendant of the man in the picture. Maybe Zuko and Suki were related somehow. But Katara knew deep in her heart that that wasn't it. She tried to find another logical explanation. Did he have a time machine? Did he save DNA in the 1900s then clone himself in 2013? Then the last option… Was he immortal? Katara had read stories and ancient legends of supernatural creatures. But she couldn't ever believe them to be real. But the fact of the matter of was this wasn't normal.

Katara woke up early that morning, going through the daily motions of her day. She sat, anxiously tapping her fingers. She glanced for 10th time at the picture, the picture that started a tornado in her brain. Is it Zuko? If it was, how is it him? If it wasn't, how are they identical? A thousand questions had been circulating her brain over the past 12 hours. Every small noise caused her to whip her head up to look up th stairs, only to look back into her lap.

Suki's grandmother walked into the living room and both the girls were silent.

The old woman sat in the large brown leather chair in the corner of the room. Suki spoke up after a moment, "Nana?" her grandmother looked at her, "We have a question for you". She smiled at her granddaughter's statement, "Of course child… How can I help you?" Suki took the picture from Katara and gave it to her Nana, "Who is this man Nana?" she asked. Katara looked at her intently. Nana peered down at the picture and smiled, "Ahh… That is my grandmother's true love…" Suki and Katara exchanged a look, "True love? Not your grandfather?" Katara asked. Nana shook her head, "Would you like to hear the story of this man?" Katara nodded eagerly, "Yes please ma'am" she said but Nana shook her head again, "Call me Nana dear". Katara smiled at this but nodded for her to continue.

Nana sighed, "His name was Zuko Sozin" Katara and Suki exchanged a look but remained quiet, "My grandmother, Amelia Henshi, lived on the island of Kyoshi with her mother, father, and sister Elsa. Amelia was the most loved girl in the village. Everyone had imagined her to marry Alec Remington, a man that had moved here from the Fire Nation capital. Amelia did not love this man, but she did not appear to have any other options" she looked between Katara and Suki then continued to speak, "That's when Zuko showed up on an island. Nobody knew he arrived. He was very mysterious. When he first arrived, he only paid for a room in my great grandfather's stable. Then he spoke to no one else. That was except for Amelia. He immediately set sights on my grandmother. It was obvious they quickly fell in love with each other. But Amelia was in an arranged marriage with Alec. They decided to keep their love a secret. They had a affair behind her betrothed".

Katara was hanging onto every word. This was like a fairytale and it was Suki's family history. Nana held up a finger, "Now… From here… Their history is a mystery to even our family. All we know is that Zuko somehow disappeared and she entered a satisfactory marriage with the Alec" she paused for a second then continued, "But there is a myth that we have thought to be our history. Kyoshi records say that a man entered our town unannounced around 1903 and fell in love with one of our villagers… And he was beyond human. The village tried to kill him. They attempted to burn him at the stake for being… Supernatural per say. But he escaped and never returned to our village. No one knows what happened to him after that". "Do you think it was Zuko?" Suki asked her grandmother. Her Nana nodded slightly, "I think it was very possible". Katara looked down, thinking over the story. So if Zuko was this man… There is a possibility he is not human. She shivered slightly, even though it was not cold. Katara found herself asking the old woman, "What do you think the man was?" Nana thought about that for a moment.

"Well… Nobody knows. Not even my grandmother" Nana slowly stood and beckoned the girls to follow, which they did eagerly. She walked upstairs to her room, which was small with a twin bed in the center. There were many books and pictures along the walls. But in one corner, there was a stack of memorabilia, photo albums and very old dusty books. Nana dug through the pile and found one in particular, handing it to Suki. Suki took it and looked down at it, "What is this?" she asked.

"This is Amelia's journal"

 **Ooohhh! I hope you all liked that chapter! I really enjoyed making up Amelia's story, but this isn't the last we'll hear of Amelia. She will open up a lot more questions for our dynamic duo and also answer some other ones. Thank you all for reading. I can't wait for the next one! See ya next time!**


	5. Chapter 4: Questions and Answers

**Hello everyone! Welcome to the next part of our story! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a few days! I got my wisdom teeth out and have been confined to a bed with no computer. But I'm back now and updates should go back to normal. So let's move on with the story. I do not own Avatar or the characters but the world is entirely my own. Sidenote I threw a Hamilton** **reference in this chapter. See you if you can spot it! Enjoy!**

 **Katara is the most popular girl at Kyoshi High. She had everything she ever wanted. A boyfriend, tons of friends. But when she discovers a secret of her town that longed to be hidden, was it everything she wanted?**

 **Let's find out!**

 **Chapter 4: Questions and Answers**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _A man arrived at my father's stable two days ago. No one had arrived on our island in years. He doesn't look like our tribe. He has pale skin and golden eyes. Father asked him where he was from and he said the colonies. But why was he here? Mother told me to stay away from him. He could be dangerous, she said. But why? I've caught him looking at me several times. I can feel his eyes on my back. I've seen him glare at Alec. Is he offended by us? Are we doing something to insult his culture? Elsa tells me I'm overreacting…_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I went to see Zuko in the stable late last night. He was sitting in the attic of our barn. He was sitting cross legged, breathing deep. I noticed how the candle light, the only light in the room, rose and fell with his deep breaths. He heard my footsteps and looked up. It was like he stared into my soul. We talked for what felt like hours. He was quiet and didn't talk much about his personal life. He was mysterious…_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I love him. I love Zuko. That scares me…_

Katara hanged onto every word, trying to make sense of it all. This poor girl loved him and she was engaged to a man she didn't love. It made her cringe just thinking about it. She looked at Suki, but Suki just shrugged, "Doesn't sound so supernatural to me". Katara nodded a little, "But this is what we know… She had an affair with Zuko when he moved to the island. What about after that?" Katara asked. Suki looked at the diary, "There are a few entries left…" she looked back at her friend, then began to read aloud.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Alec is starting to think something is up. He asked me about Zuko, who he was and why was he here. I told him I didn't really know. He hadn't told me much about his home life. But he didn't believe me. We argued for what felt like ages. He didn't want me around Zuko. I told him he could screw off_ (This made Suki laugh) _. That's when he slapped me_ (That made Suki very quiet). _I didn't expect it. I had heard about men who would beat their wives. I remembered someone from my church was jailed for 30 days for beating his wife. But I looked at Alec shocked but he didn't seem to be bothered by this. He told me I was to serve him. I was to do what he told me to. I was so surprised that I was speechless. Was this the life I am condemned to live?_

Katara was speechless, "So here's what we know…" she began to say, taking notice of how Suki pulled out a pen and pad of paper to take notes, "Alec was jerk and Alec may have found out about Amelia's affair". Suki nodded at this, writing it down. "We still don't know how Zuko left or why he left and what he is…" Katara thought out loud. She frowned slightly, thinking it over. It was clear that whatever happened to Amelia, it changed her forever. It changed her family forever, if she was forced to marry Alec. Katara took the diary from Suki and began to read.

 **(WARNING: MAY BE SENSITIVE TO SOME PEOPLE)**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I feel the need to write this all down, but I don't know why, since this is the worst experience of my life. Zuko and I shared a night together two months ago. He snuck through my window late at night and we made love until dawn. I had never been happier. I love him with all my heart and if there was anyone I would've wanted to deflower me, it would be him. But a month later, my monthly bleeding didn't come. I was scared to tell anyone. I was pregnant to a man that I would probably never be marrying. But I knew I couldn't hold it inside. I told Alec. Which I quickly realized was a horrible idea. He yelled and screamed and threw things. I was frightened out of my mind. Then he turned his anger onto me. There was so much pain and so much blood. I had a feeling that my baby didn't survive it. And when my monthly bleeding arrived this month, I tried my best not to cry. I lost the only piece of Zuko that I may ever have. I haven't seen Zuko since the day I told him I would have his baby. He seemed so scared and afraid. I tried to reassure him, but he was gone. I blinked and I couldn't find him. He disappeared as quickly as he came into my life._

Katara wiped away the tears that began to fall. This woman lost her child by a man who was supposed to love and respect her. The other man she loved ran away from her. "So…" she sniffed, "Amelia got pregnant… Then had a miscarriage and Zuko disappeared" she looked down at the page. Suki nodded silently, "So is that it? Zuko disappeared after she got pregnant." Katara looked at the book then shook her head, "No. There's one more entry" Suki folded over her pad of paper. Katara turned the page, read the first sentence, then frowned.

 _God who do I love?_

Katara looked at Suki, but Suki shrugged. She read on.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _God who do I love? Zuko showed up at our house late last night. My sister was the only one home. I was with our parents at Alec's. When we arrived home, Zuko was laying over my sister. There was blood everywhere. He looked up at the door and there was blood over his face and his eyes shown a bright red. I dropped whatever I was holding and stepped back. I was shocked. I didn't know what Zuko was. The village policeman came and trapped Zuko in a cell. The chief decided he would be burned at the stake for the death of Elsa. I came to see him in jail. I didn't know what to say. I said a goodbye and haven't seen him since. He escaped before his execution. I don't think I will ever know who Zuko was. Or what he was. Now I will not write my story anymore. The memories of my life are too painful. I'm erasing myself from the narrative. Let future historians wonder how I reacted when I found out that he was a_

Katara put the book down, shocked, "That's it?!" she sighed then looked down. "He killed her sister… And we still don't know what he is". Suki let out a breath, "We might as well. We know this Zuko was not human. We know that he was something supernatural, or very insane". Katara nodded and looked out the window, "Now what?" she asked. Suki shrugged, "I don't know… Do we tell him?" Katara shook her head at this, "No… I think we keep an eye on him… See if he's dangerous… If it's even him. We can drop hints maybe…"

Katara somehow knew thought that this wouldn't work.

 **This chapter was so much fun to write! I loved writing Amelia's story and did any of you catch the Hamilton** **reference? It was too perfect. I had to do it. Leave a review and let me know how you guys like this part. Thank you all who have let me know your thoughts so far! It's been awesome to see your thoughts on a story that I love to write. Thank you and see ya next time!**


	6. Chapter 5: Beginnings

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 5 of Days of Future's Past! Sorry its been a while since I have posted but I've been super busy. But I'm back now with the next update. Let me know your thoughts on this story! I love reviews from you guys! But other then that, I do not own Avatar or the characters but the world is my own. Let's get to the story!**

 **Katara is the most popular girl at Kyoshi High. She had everything she ever wanted. A boyfriend, tons of friends. But when she discovers a secret of her town that longed to be hidden, was it everything she wanted?**

 **Let's find out!**

 **Chapter 5: Beginnings**

A week had passed since Katara and Suki found Suki's great great grandmother's diary. They both kept a close eye on Zuko, watching for anything suspicious. But so far, they couldn't find anything. The boy was a normal teenager. He went to class, sat by himself at the lunch table, never seeming to eat anything, then went class again then walked home. Katara had tried to follow him home once, but she lost him soon after he went into the woods.

Katara stood at her locker, clearing away her books before lunch. She had put the picture of Zuko and Amelia at the back of her locker and she sighed when she looked at it. Ever since she heard the woman's story, she felt like she had to do something. The story resonated with her and she couldn't figure out why. Maybe it was because the man who caused her so much pain might somehow still be alive and going to same school as her. Katara felt as if she had to put Amelia at peace, whether it is figuring out what Zuko was or… She didn't know. She was too enthralled in the picture to notice Jet walking behind her. "Hey gorgeous" he said behind her. She turned around to face him, closing her locker as she did, annoyed by his presence, "What do you want Jet?" she asked him, crossing her arms. Jet frowned, seeing nothing wrong with the situation, "Talking to my girlfriend, before lunch". Katara rolled her eyes, "I don't know what we are. But I'm certainly not your girlfriend" she tried to walk away but Jet grabbed her arm. He pulled her back to him, "You're overreacting" he said, "Just let me walk you to lunch" he pulled on her again as she tried to pull away, his grip tightening. But she resisted, "Let me go Jet!" she pulled away again, playing this game of tug of war with her arm. Jet reached up and slapped her cheek. This caused her to stop pulling, she touched her cheek lightly, feeling it sting. She was stunned at his audacity. Jet gave her a nasty glare, "You listen to me. You are my girlfriend. End of story. You will let me do my job. And you are just going to shut up about it." He pointed his finger in her face.

"Is there a problem here?" a deep voice said. Katara turned around to see Zuko standing over them. He stepped towards Jet, easily towering him in height. Jet glared at the man, "I don't think that is any of your business" he said, his voice full of spite. "I believe the girl told you to let her go" Zuko cocked his head to the side, almost asking Jet to contradict him. Jet reluctantly let Katara go, "You're gonna regret that" but Zuko simply chuckled to himself, "Will I now?" he asked, mocking him. Katara looked between the two of them. Her current or ex boyfriend, she wasn't exactly sure, and the man, who had plagued her thoughts for weeks, were standing nose to nose, glaring at each other, and almost having an unspoken conversation. Zuko spoke to Katara without turning to her, "Go." he said. Katara stood there, still slightly stunned and not moving. Zuko noticed her presence and repeated his sentiments. Katara was taken aback by his tone. She put her hands on her hips and said "I have a right to be here just as much as you do Scarface", and she regretted it as soon as it left her mouth. Zuko visibly stiffened. He turned to her and glared. He turned and walked away down the hall, turning the corner and walking outside. Jet looked back at her, "Stay away from that freak", he stalked away to the cafeteria. Katara looked at her feet, ashamed of herself. She then sighed, hoping she didn't ruin whatever chance she had to figure out what Zuko was.

Katara walked into the lunch room, only slightly glancing at Jet sitting with his friends. She sighed and sat next to Sokka, who was laughing with Toph at some of the junior high kids. Suki looked at her and noticed her depressed demeanor. She gave her friend a confused look. Katara shook her head and looked away, trying to tell her to drop it with her eyes. Suki nodded, not wanting her to be upset. Katara looked at Aang, who was talking about his life on the monastery. Sokka asked him, "So you don't eat meat… Ever?" he said so confused. Aang shook his head, "I've never had it" Sokka's mouth dropped at that. Suki closed his mouth, "You'll catch bugs" everyone laughed.

Katara looked at Aang and asked him, "So how do you know Zuko?" she asked. Everyone at their table got quiet, also curious about his relationship with the scarred boy. Aang rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh uhhh… His family knows some of the monks at the monastery. The monks asked his family for Zuko to look out for me at public school, but he kinda hasn't been doing that" he glanced out the window where Zuko sat in the courtyard. Sokka clapped him on the back, trying to break the tension, "Well I hope that we're doing that just fine for you buddy" Aang smiled at that and nodded. Katara and Suki exchanged the look. Somehow Katara knew he wasn't telling the exact truth.

Katara pulled Suki aside after lunch that day. Suki looked at her and asked, "What happened? I can tell something upset you before lunch". Katara sighed and rested her head on the wall behind her, "Well… Me and Jet got in a fight. He slapped me. Zuko stood up for me. I called him Scarface. He ran away" she closed her eyes, upset at her actions. Suki sighed, "Well there's one good thing out of this", Katara looked up at this, "We found out that he cares about you enough to try and stand up for you against Jet". Katara nodded, thinking about the circumstance. "I have to apologize" she realized. Suki nodded, "I think you should do that, regardless of the fact t5hat we think he's not human".

The next day Katara walked up to Zuko the next day at lunch. He was sitting underneath the same tree that he was sitting under when she offered him an apple. He didn't look up as she approached. Katara sat in front of him, hugging her knees. Zuko didn't say anything. he simply looked at a spot in front of him, clearly lost in thought. "I'm sorry…" Katara started. She couldn't think of anything better to say. She was genuinely sorry for actions. "I shouldn't have said what I said…" she looked into her knees, "When I was younger… I was bullied… I didn't have any friends. My home life was… rough to say the least. Nobody liked me. I was a freak because I wasn't a native Kyoshian and I had darker skin then everyone else there… It hurt so much. I would come home and just cry. So when I became friends with Suki because of my brother and then Toph because we were neighbors… I was happier. I had friends for the first time since we moved here when I was a baby… Then everyone wanted to be friend I guess… Even the people who bullied me as a kid… So I got mean…" she looked at him to see if he was paying attention. He looked directly back at her. Katara let out a breath and continued, "I became the bullier… Because I wanted revenge for what they did to me. It doesn't make sense now… I don't understand how it manifested into what it became. I just enjoyed being wanted, even if I didn't appreciate it and didn't accept it with humility… I was so happy to be happy that I forgot what it felt like to be unhappy and be made fun of… And now that I realize it I never want to make anyone feel that way again… So moral of the story is… I'm sorry…" she looked at him, waiting for his reaction. Zuko looked at her, blinking a few times, "I understand… Apology accepted…" Katara smiled at this. She bit her lip and looked at him, "And thank you for helping me with Jet… He can be a bit of a handful…" Katara was surprised when she heard him laugh. "He doesn't scare me" he said.

Katara found herself smiling again. She could tell that this was the beginning of what would be a wonderful friendship.

Besides the fact he might not be human.

 **Ta-Daa! Thank you everyone for reading! This chapter was super fun to write and is the beginning of something interesting with the Zutara relationship. Also I hope you guys got an understanding of why Katara was a mean girl starting off. I always found Katara to have an immediate reaction of revenge when it came to things that hurt her, for example her mother's killer. But she always go back to not so scary loveable Katara we know. Now we will get into more of the Zutara dynamic so I'm super excited for that! Leave a review and tell me how you like it! Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 6: Legends of Kyoshi

**Hello everyone! Welcome to part 6 of Day's of Future's Past! I'm so glad you all liked the last chapter. This story has a special place in my heart because I've had it in my brain for a long time. It's always been something I haven't seen a lot of in the Zutara universe but have always loved reading. So I hope you all enjoy this! You guys leave the most thoughtful, amazing reviews and it makes my day. I never thought anyone would enjoy my writing so this is strange to me. But thank you all for your kind words and support. Now enough of my rambling. I don't own Avatar or the characters but the world is my own. On to the chapter!**

 **Katara is the most popular girl at Kyoshi High. She had everything she ever wanted. A boyfriend, tons of friends. But when she discovers a secret of her town that longed to be hidden, was it everything she wanted?**

 **Let's find out!**

 **Chapter 6: Legends of Kyoshi**

It was late at night. Zuko ran through the woods as fast as his legs could take him. It was his favorite thing to do. When he was running, it was like he was leaving all of his problems behind him. The worst part was when he stopped. And all the heartbreak he has felt for the past century comes rushing back. All of the pain of Amelia… And her sister Elsa… And how awful he felt leaving her with Alec… It all came back when he was still. It's like a storm. When he stands in the rain and wind, it makes him forget the gray skies that follow. The gray skies that never go away. Zuko climbed to the top of a tall tree where he could overlook the entire forest and part of the town. He looked around at his domain. His eyes fell upon the house of Katara Maklak and he sighed. The girl reminded him so much of Amelia. She had her smile and her eyes left him with the same enchanting feeling as Amelia's. It was why he couldn't let her in. He knew he should've never gotten involved with Jet. He should've just kept walking, but he couldn't let her be hurt by him. He knew how abuse started. Alec slapped Amelia once, then he almost killed her and killed her baby… My baby… Our baby… It still doesn't seem real that she is gone. He watched her for a long time. He was with her during her last breath, letting her know that he was okay and he was sorry. He wished that he came sooner.

Zuko jumped from tree to tree, going towards Katara's house. He jumped onto the roof, not making a sound. He climbed through her window, as he had done once or twice before. He looked towards her bed, where she slept. He walked closer, being careful to make even less noise then he usually did. He swept a piece of hair from her face, gazing done at her peaceful expression. It had been so long since he slept. Now he found the trance serene and peaceful. He wasn't graced with that luxury. Katara began to stir, her eyes moving beneath the lids. Zuko swiftly leapt from the room. But not before Katara caught a slight glimpse of him, but only to blame the experience on sleep.

Katara woke late one night with the feeling of someone watching her. As her eyes fluttered awake, she swore she saw a figure jump from her window. But the figure disappeared as soon as she saw them. She shook her head, blaming the appearance on a dream and turned on her light, looking around the small room with blue painted walls. She took a minute to study her room, as she often did when she couldn't sleep. There were pictures lining the walls, some of her family, some of her friends. And one picture was of her mother. Her mother sat in her hospital bed, holding her sleeping baby girl. It was one of the few pictures she had of the woman. She found herself studying the picture often. So that she wouldn't one day look at the picture and forget the shape of the woman's nose or the sound of her laugh. She heard it often in her dreams, even though lately her dreams were plagued with the mysterious scarred man of Kyoshi High.

Katara rubbed her eyes, before getting out of bed. She sat at her laptop and opened the computer, looking at the screen. The page was still opened to a long article about ghosts and their appearances. None of the happenings were anything like Zuko. The article spoke about people who would have something move in front of them or they would hear the creaking of a stair late at night when no one was home. Nobody said they had a physical, touchable person walking around their high school that would walk and talk, just like anyone else. So, the ghost option was out. In fact, the entire being dead option was out. Any experience with so called demons was ones with cloved hooves and a red tail. None with a shy kid from Kyoshi High. So he was most certainly alive. How, she wasn't quite sure yet.

Katara did her fair share of research about supernatural creatures. She studied ancient legends. She knew Zuko was not from Kyoshi from Suki's Nana's story, so most tales from Kyoshian literature and legends would not help her. But it was a good place to start. Most legends of Kyoshi were about ancient warriors who defeated a beast and saved the island from impending death. Those were about as helpful as reading a children's novel. None of the beasts were anything human like. They all had hairy bodies and had the strength of a rhino. Neither of which was anything like Zuko. Therefore she was at another dead end.

Katara began to search through the tales of the Inuit tribes, thinking her own heritage might be a good place to start looking for any hints. She found her answers to be very similar to those of the Kyoshian legends. The legends detailed many men who overcame large bear like creatures and tamed the wolves to be their companions. That was when she discovered a tale of how the wolves were nmot only the tribesman's companions. They also became the tribesmen. The legends described how the wolves taught the people to be one with the icy tundra, even giving them the gift of 4 legs and a fur coats. All the men were saved from hypothermia, which in turn saved many women because the men were able to hunt longer and carry more food with their strength. The tale also described how the men would transform and warm their women with their fur coats. Katara quickly skipped over that chapter. However, as she delved deeper into the story she found out that the men decided to change one thing about their wolf nature and that was the aggressiveness of the predator. The men did not want to risk accidentally hurting their women with their transformation. So they made their aggressive nature only come out in hunting. Many tribes' people believe that this was the beginning of the household pet, the dog. The men would sometimes breed (again she skipped over that chapter) with normal wolves and that is how the modern day dog breed, the husky, came to be. Dogs then transformed to other shapes and sizes as they breed. This information lead Katara to believe that Zuko wasn't a werewolf tribesman because he killed Elsa and he wasn't a wolf when he was found. If the wolf's nature is not to hurt humans, he never would have killed Amelia's sister. So again, another dead end.

At this point, Katara began to get frustrated. It seemed to be that no one recorded anything like Zuko. He had qualities of some things and qualities of others, none of which matched up. Katara began typing into google anything. When she typed in, "immortal human" one article popped up. It was a story from Kyoshian legends. One that did not come up in her original search.

She immediately dialed Suki. When she answered, she said

"Suki… I found it"

 **Ta-Daa! Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Now I have a question for y'all. . For those of you who don't know, the creators came out with a few comics after Avatar but before Korra, about rebuilding the world. These are called, The Search, The Rift, The Promise, and Smoke and Shadow, not precisely in that order. There may be more as well but at this moment, I have only read the Search and most of the Rift. I have very strong opinions about this comic, especially in the Kataang department. Let me know if you would like to hear these opinions in a review, because I'm curious if I'm alone in my feelings. I know not everyone may enjoy my opinion. That's why I didn't just post it automatically. Let me know! Other then that, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter with Zuko supernatural goodness. Let me know your speculation in a review. What is Zuko? We know the Zuko in the picture is actually Zuko. We know he isn't a ghost or a werewolf. So what next? Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 7: Ketsueki

**Hello everyone! Welcome to part 7 of Day's of Future's Past! I hope you guys have been enjoying this little streak I've got going on here. As I've said before, I love this story and these characters. So writing this is pretty easy for me. Plus, compared to my other story, it gives me so much freedom (no pun intended) to play with the world and create my own world as well as my own story. So as always, I do not own Avatar or its characters but the world is my own. Enjoy!**

 **Katara is the most popular girl at Kyoshi High. She had everything she ever wanted. A boyfriend, tons of friends. But when she discovers a secret of her town that longed to be hidden, was it everything she wanted?**

 **Let's find out!**

 **Chapter 7: Ketsueki**

Suki arrived at Katara's house soon after she received her phone call. They looked over the story together and read.

 _Once upon a time, on the island_ _of Kyoshi, a figure appeared on the shore of the little village. The figure appeared just like a normal man. He was not like the other tales of creatures who come to Kyoshi to wreak havoc. He was tall with dark hair and glowing golden eyes. His skin was paler then the whitest sheet and colder then the tundra of the Inuit tribes._ _It is said that he captured the attention of one of the betrothed fair maidens of the tribe. He stole her heart away from her original beloved. He stole her flower from her and forced her to carry on his legacy through a demon child. Her betrothed, the great Alexander from the Earthen mainland, slayed the beast and was able to destroy the demon inside his beloved. But the man who washed up on the shore was angry that Alexander destroyed his legacy. He began to attack the town with vengeance, even managing to kill the maiden's sister by biting into her neck. It is said she fell to the ground. When the demon came up, his moth was covered in blood. Alexander saw how distraught his maiden was by the death of her sister and he attacked the beast. He tried to destroy him with his bare hands and he came close some say. Some say Alexander never had a chance of defeating the demon, for he ran off into the water after his battle with the great Alexander. To this day, the island_ _of Kyoshi_ _prays that the demon will never return to haunt their land, for they believe the man to be immortal. But this is the only legend of Kyoshi that is linked with other stories from other lands. Many speak of a man or woman who terrorizes their land over their lust for blood. The demon is called by many names. The Kyoshian's call them_

"Ketsueki" Katara finished. Suki nodded as she read the article, "I remember them now… My parents would tell us to eat all our vegetables so the Ketsueki wouldn't come after us… But they never told us what it meant or what they were in modern day terms". Katara read over the article again, searching for any clues as to if Zuko fit into this category and everything fit, even Alexander was close to Alec, "They did get his story all wrong though… Alec never tried to strangle Zuko with his bare hands" she added. Suki shrugged, "I guess the people who recorded this story wanted to make the Kyoshians look like the bad ass ones. Nobody wants to hear a story about when their people got their butts whooped" Katara nodded slightly at this. "But this still doesn't explain exactly what he is" Katara said, sighing. She was starting to feel hopeless about this mission, like Zuko was just an unknown mystery with no real ending. Suki kneeled next to Katara at her computer chair, "Google these Ketsueki things. Maybe we can find a modern day relation" she told her. Katara typed the word into her search bar, looking for anything that resembled drinking blood or immortality. Suki pointed to an article that looked interesting and Katara clicked on it. The page opened up the biography of a book.

 _Ketsueki: The Untold Kyoshian Legend_

 _There are many Kyoshian legends that have been explored for the truth in them. Many of these legends have been found to have little to no evidence of actually happening. But there is one that is truer then truer. In this novel, I will uncover one of the most hushed up stories of all time in Kyoshi culture. What exactly is a Ketsueki? Do they exist? And should you be locking up your doors at night? Join me, Elizabeth Bell, as I discover the secrets of a Ketsueki._

"Sounds stupid" Suki said, as soon as she finished reading the small summary. Katara rolled her eyes slightly at her friend, "You're just mad she called most of your legends fake. And having read the story of a 10 foot tall Sasquatch that was killed by a single stab of the sword, I tend to agree" Katara printed out the page ignoring Suki's expression, "Tomorrow we're going out and buying this book. I really think it will help us". Suki sighed and nodded, "Fine" she said begrudgingly.

The next day Suki drove them to a bookstore in town. Katara looked around the shop. The top shelf had old dusty books and old relics from centuries previous. Katara ran her finger along the binding of one book that was called _Countless Samuels._ She had never been in the store before, but the novels that lined the shelves interested her. "Katara!" Suki yelled, pulling her from her trance. Katara looked up and walked to where the girl stood. She was holding a copy of the book. The cover was a man with his back to them. His shaggy black hair appeared wet and he gazed down at a village at the bottom of a valley, much like the Kyoshi village. Katara nodded, "That's the one". Suki walked to the counter to pay for it. Katara continued to look around the shop, when she stumbled upon a book. It was titled _Secrets of Kyoshi: The Demons_. Katara ran her fingers of the binding and then turned to one of the people who worked behind the counter, "Is this for sale?" The worker rolled her eyes, annoyed by Katara's naivety, "You can stay and read it but it doesn't leave the shop". Katara turned to Suki, "This could be useful. I'll stay and read through it. You go on home" Suki looked at her confused, "How are you gonna get home?" she asked. Katara shrugged the question off, "I'll get a cab. Go.." Suki sighed but nodded and walked from the shop.

Katara stayed at the shop until closing. There was only a short chapter about the Ketsueki.

 _The Ketsueki is a very undiscovered creature. They are depicted in a human form with pale skin and golden eyes. Their unique characteristics include their immortality, their blood thirst and their ability to bend the element that relates to their human personality. A Ketsueki can be made from a human by another Ketsueki but it is not reported in Kyoshian history of this ever happening._

The paragraph was helpful. She learned that these… things were not made that way. They were transformed from a human into a Ketsueki. They also could… Bend? She didn't exactly know what that meant. She assumed that they were able to wield the element to their benefit, whether it is earth, air, fire, or water. This made Zuko even more dangerous, especially if he could move fire. She really didn't want to have to defend herself against something that could burn her, literally.

 **(***WARNING SENSITIVE MATERIAL AHEAD***)**

Katara began to walk along the city streets. She enjoyed this time of night, when she could look at the stars. But she began to get a eerie feeling of walking alone on the streets. She stopped and looked behind and around her. She was very much alone but she couldn't help but feel watched. She continued to walk down the street, slightly faster then before. Suddenly, she was grabbed and pulled into a dark alleyway. She began to scream and claw at the air around her, trying to scratch at the person who grabbed her. The man payed her no heed and pushed her against the alleyway brick wall. "I know you want this". He held her hands at her sides, not giving her any room to try and escape or to try and attack him. He began to feel his way underneath her shirt. Katara kneed him in the balls and tried to run, but he grabbed her ankle, making her trip and fall to the ground. Katara kicked him in the face with all her might, breaking his nose. She took off at the run, but she ran into someone who grabbed her wrists to stop her.

"I'll save you from him"

Zuko.

 **Ta-Daa! Holy cow! I'm updating this super fast for you guys. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. In case you were wondering, we will find out exactly what Zuko is in modern terms. Maybe next chapter? You'll just have to wait and see! Also did you guys like my canon reference? Ahh the beginning of the Zutara fandom. It's beautiful. Anyways, enough of my rambling. Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 8: Dinner and Confessions

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 8 of Day's of Future's Past! I hope you guys enjoyed the last part! I know you all have been dying to find out what Zuko is and we will find out more very soon. The way I see it is each culture has its own fairy tales and myths and such. So our version of a werewolf may not be another culture's werewolf. Not culture knows about Snow White as another example. But we will figure out what Ketsueki means in our modern terms. Here's a hint. In Japanese, Ketsueki means blood. There's your hint haha. As always, I do not own Avatar or Zutara or the characters but the world is very much my own. On to the story!**

 **Katara is the most popular girl at Kyoshi High. She had everything she ever wanted. A boyfriend, tons of friends. But when she discovers a secret of her town that longed to be hidden, was it everything she wanted?**

 **Let's find out!**

 **Chapter 8: Dinner and Confessions**

"I'll save you from him"

Zuko.

Katara looked at him, gasping for breath. He lead her behind his back, holding her in a protective way, the way an animal would protect his mate. Zuko looked at the man that attacked her, who had gotten up from the ground, wiping away the blood that now seeped from his nose. Zuko gave the man a look that Katara could not see, but the man took one look at his face and stepped back in horror, running away from the two, onto the city street. Zuko turned back to Katara, only to see the confused look on her face. "What did you do to him?" she asked, looking him up then down. Zuko shook off her question with another question, "Are you alright?" he asked. He placed his hand on her arm comfortingly. Katara shook him off, "I was handling it perfectly myself" but he merely laughed at this. "I'm sure you were." Katara couldn't tell if he was making fun of her or agreeing with her, but she decided not to ask. "How did you find me?" she wondered aloud. He shrugged slightly, "I was walking to my car when I heard you scream". "I'm sure you were" Katara retorted, making him laugh again. Katara sighed slightly, "But thank you for helping me… Again". Zuko nodded, "Of course… I can walk you to your car if it would make you feel safer" he added, trying to be the perfect gentleman. Katara shook her head, "I had a friend drop me off. I'll hitch a cab" she tried to walk around him but he stepped in front of her to stop her. "Let me drive you home. So you don't have to pay for a ride" Katara tried to shake her head to decline, "I insist." He added. Katara sighed and nodded, feeling she was fighting a losing fight, "Okay".

Katara didn't fail to notice the way Zuko wrapped his arm around her protectively as they walked to his car. She hoped that he was just being a gentleman. Then she remembered he was probably a Ketsueki and she gave up on the whole being a gentleman thing. He opened the door for her and let her into the passenger seat, then closing the door and getting in next to her. Katara ran her palms over her jeans to clean off the sweat. She hoped that he couldn't smell her fear. "Are you hungry? I could stop and get you something" he asked her politely. Katara began to decline but her stomach betrayed her at the sound of food. Zuko laughed again. _Damn that laugh_ she thought to herself. Zuko glanced at her and said, "I'll take that as a yes" Katara smiled shyly back at him.

As he drove, Katara took a chance to get a good look at him. His shaggy black hair just fell into his eyes like it was cut only a few weeks previous. His golden eyes shown brightly in the dark car. They weren't the color of fake gold or fool's gold. They were a rich caramel gold, like a warm sunset in the summertime. His face was very angular and defined as if it was a chiseled statue. His skin resembled a statue as well. It was the shade of the most beautiful marble. It made her want to run her fingers along it to see how smooth it was. His arms looked strong but were not large with a lot of muscle like some of the jocks at her school. He did not look like he could beat anyone up from far away, from his lean figure. But his muscles were clearly pronounced, not to mention his Ketsueki strength. Assuming he is a Ketsueki anyway. Katara looked away before he caught her looking at him. Last thing she needed was for Zuko to think she found him attractive. Not to say she didn't find him attractive. But he didn't need to know that.

Zuko pulled up to the 24 hour diner in town, parking near the door. Katara looked at him, "You don't have to go here. You could just go through a McDonald's drive thru or something". But he shook his head, "My treat" he got out of the car and walked to her side, opening the door for her. Katara stepped from the car, looking at her feet, "Thank you…" she said quietly. Zuko simply nodded and walked into the restaurant.

A waitress walked to their table and asked them what they would like. Katara looked at her, "I'll have the sea prunes and rice please". The woman nodded then looked at Zuko, but he just shook his head, "Nothing for me, thanks". Katara looked at him, as the waitress walked to the kitchen, "You don't want anything?" she asked him, curiously. Zuko shook his head again, "I ate earlier"

 _Their unique characteristics include their blood thirst…_

"Right…" she simply said, looking into her lap. Zuko watched her, "What were you doing out this late anyway?" he asked her, raising a eyebrow. Katara looked at him. She was a terrible liar. Sokka could always tell when she was lying. She decided to only tell part of the truth, "I was at the library, studying. I fell asleep and the librarian woke me up when it closed". Katara watched for his reaction. He nodded, seeming to buy her story, whether it was for her sake or reality she wasn't sure. Katara watched him again. He looked out the window of the diner, and then looked towards the door, almost like he was looking for someone. Zuko tapped his fingers on the counter. "Zuko?" Katara asked him. He looked up and cocked his head to the side, "Hmm?" he looked at her questionably. Katara bit her lip, "Your scar…" his face immediately fell when he heard this, looking into his hands. "I'm sorry for calling you scarface… I don't know how you got it. But you can always tell me… If you need to…" she looked at him and gave him a sympathetic smile. Zuko smiled back, "I appreciate it… But I'd prefer not to tell anyone" Katara nodded understandably. She leaned onto the table, "I still don't know much about you. Why are you so mysterious?" she asked him. Zuko leaned onto the table as well, their faces a few inches apart, "Why do you ask?" he asked her, in retort. She raised her eyebrow at him then answered, "There's just so much about you that I don't understand… You seem like you're hiding something… And I'm pretty perceptive about that stuff" she leaned in closer, "You're different… Why is that?" she asked him, seeing what reaction he would give. He chuckled deeply and looked at her, smirking knowingly, "I don't know. You tell me… Why am I different?" her eyes widened at this.

He knew.

He somehow found out that they were trying to figure out who he was. "I-I…" she stuttered, flabbergasted, "I don't know yet… But I'm going to find out…" she looked him straight in his face, trying to put on the bravest face she could. She wasn't scared of his reaction. Deep down, she knew he wouldn't hurt her. If he was planning on it, he would have done it in the alleyway. He nodded slowly, "Well when you find out… Let me know". Katara nodded slightly at this, saying no more on the subject.

The rest of the dinner was quiet. Zuko pulled up to her house, putting the car in park. He looked over at her, "Be careful when you walk around at night… There are some real creeps out there" he told her. Katara looked back at him, "I can take care of myself you know…" he laughed slightly at this. "I'm sure you can… Doesn't mean you should take the risk". Katara nodded and got out of the car, "Goodnight Zuko". "Goodnight Katara" she closed the door and began to walk up her driveway, but he rolled down the window and called after her, "Katara?" she looked back at him. "Don't forget what we talked about." He smirked and closed the window, pulling away onto the street. She let out a breath and began to walk towards the door.

Katara walked into her house, only slightly surprised to see Suki sitting on her couch, reading the book they purchased earlier, "How did you..?" she began. Suki cut her off, "Never mind that! Where were you?! I was worried sick. I thought you got jumped or something and were bleeding in an alleyway". Katara sighed and began again, "I was…" but Suki cut her off again, "Never mind again. We have so much more important things to discuss" she pulled her friend onto the couch and flipped the book to a marked page and began to read aloud.

 _A Ketsueki has many forms throughout different legends. The Irish have a similar legend called a Fuil. A woman who comes into a barn while a man is there and seduces him into having intercourse with her then she sucks his blood and kills him. In Nepali, there is the legend of the Ragata, a man and woman who destroyed an entire village by creating earthquakes to draw people from their homes, then drinking their blood. But the most common is the_

"Vampire"

Suki finished reading and looked at Katara for her reaction. But Katara was silent. "Well? We figured it out? Say something" she prodded at her reaction.

"Suki…" Katara began.

"I just had dinner with a vampire…"

 **Ta-Daa! Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! We finally know Zuko's identity! Yayyy! First of all, super long chapter! I got writing and couldn't stop and I didn't want to split it in two so meh. It's a treat for you guys. Second of all, I just want to say. Some of you may be turned off by the fact that I made Zuko a vampire because you may think Twilight vampire. There may be some similarities in the story, (Zuko being a loner, him saving her from the guy, etc). But my version of a vampire is EXTREMELY different from the Twilight version. I didn't want this story to be just Avatar in the Twilight universe. And its not, there is a lot of backstory that Twilight does not have. No offense to twilight fans btw. I actually own all of the books and have seen all of the movies. But this story is not Twilight in any form of the word. My version of a vampire is like every version of a vampire in existence all mashed together, with my own touches thrown in. But anyway enough of my ramble. Until next time guys!**


	10. Chapter 9: Forest

**Hello everyone! Welcome to part 9 of Days of Future's Past! I'm so glad you all enjoyed the last part! I love reading your reviews! A lot of you have questions on the vampireism in this story and don't worry. Just as we learned what Zuko was as Katara did, we will learn all about vampires as Katara does. So don't fret. It will all come to fruition in due time. If any of you are also wondering, I'm also listening to Hamilton** **as I write this so pray shuffle doesn't do me wrong. As always, I do not own Avatar or its characters but the world is my own. On to the story!**

 **Katara is the most popular girl at Kyoshi High. She had everything she ever wanted. A boyfriend, tons of friends. But when she discovers a secret of her town that longed to be hidden, was it everything she wanted?**

 **Let's find out!**

 **Chapter 9: Forest**

Suki looked at her for a few seconds, "You did what?!" she exclaimed. Katara explained the story, "Some guy tried to jump me when I was trying to get a cab. Zuko found me and we stopped for food. He told me that he knows I know." Suki was silent again, "Wait what?!" she said, confused. Katara let out a breath, "He knows… He knows that I've been trying to figure out who he is". Suki ran her fingers through her hair, "Did he give you any hints?" Katara shook her head, "Nothing… Just to tell him when I found out" "Are you going to tell him?" Suki asked her, but Katara did not know. If she didn't tell him, he could continue to hurt people. No one would hold him accountable if he had hurt or killed anyone. If she told him she knew… She didn't want to think about what could happen. He could kill her for just knowing. He could kill her like he did Elsa… She could also tell everyone… A news paper or tv… Some how she knew she couldn't do that. First of all, no one would believe her. They would count her off as a prank or as a lunatic. She didn't want to end up in the luny bin. Second of all, she couldn't do that to him… Somehow she knew he had no plans to hurt her. If he did, he would have done it already. Katara let out a breath, "Yes… I have to…" Suki began to speak but Katara stopped her, "He won't hurt me… Somehow I know he won't…" Suki looked at her, "You mean you hope he won't…" Katara looked out the window, "Something like that…"

It was the next day. Katara tried to hide her anxiousness all day. Her brother came up to her, "Are you alright? You seem… jittery" he said, unsure how to describe her strange behavior. Katara shrugged him off, "I'm fine. Just a big test today is all. I won't be home after school today. I'm going to see a friend. I'll be home by 8 at the latest. I promise" she tried to give him the message that if she wasn't home something was wrong. But she wasn't sure it got to him. Sokka did give her a slightly suspicious look, "Which friend?" he asked her. Katara lied to him again, praying he wouldn't notice, "Zuko's… He's my lab partner for biology" she was only slightly lying. He was in her biology class. Sokka frowned a little, "Alright… Be careful with him. He freaks me out a little" Katara laughed slightly to show him everything was alright, "He's not that bad". At least she hoped he wasn't.

Katara watched Zuko walk down a side street into the forest. She followed him. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to catch him, but somehow she knew he knew she was there so if she got lost, he would find her. Katara lost Zuko shortly after entering the dense woods. She wandered, seeing if she could find him again. She stumbled upon a pond surrounded by trees. Katara walked closer to the water, trying to see if she could see anything on the other side. She heard a rustle behind her, and she whipped around to see the noise. She half expected to see Zuko following her. But instead behind her was a big black bear, angry with the trespasser on his watering hole. Katara tried to back up, but she had reached the water's edge. She couldn't remember if bears could swim and she really didn't want to find out what was in the deep pond. The bear growled at her, standing on its hind legs and preparing to lunge. Katara didn't remember much from her defense class. But she did remember to attack a person's face and genitals when they attack. She assumed attacking the bear's genitals wouldn't do much. But she hoped maybe its face would. She raised her fist, ready to attack when they bear lunged. The bear sprang towards her. She wanted to close her eyes but she knew that wouldn't help her aim. Just as she began to swing, the bear was thrown aside from a certain person with shaggy black hair. The bear immediately ran, deciding its prey was not worth the fight. Katara watched the bear run. As she did, she had an odd sense of déjà vu. She closed her eyes and tried to remember the memory that tried to be awakened in her brain.

 _"_ _Are you alright miss?" the man knelt down to her level. Katara nodded, popping her thumb in her mouth, out of habit. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to scare you"_

Katara couldn't remember what this was from or who was the man, but she expelled it from her mind, remembering that the man in front of her just took down a bear, single handedly. Zuko watched her, he was breathing deep, "Are you alright?" he asked her. "Honestly I don't know the answer to that right now" Katara told him, looking away. Zuko's eyes widened, "Did the bear hurt you?! Was I not quick enough? Shit! I knew I shouldn't have let you wander off by yourself!" He said, partially talking to her and partially talking to himself. Katara looked at him, "So you did know I was following you! Why didn't you just come talk to me?!" she said, her anger rising. Zuko sighed, "I was going to but I figured you didn't want to have this conversation on a street corner" he told her, trying to make her understand his actions. "The last mile of the forest would have been just fine, thank you!" she fumed. Zuko sighed, stepping away. He was giving her a moment to collect her thoughts. Katara let out a breath and ran a hand through her hair, turning away from him, "How long?" she said, referring to how long he knew she knew. But that was way too complicated to put into words. She also knew he would understand it. "A while…" he told her, "I saw you looking at the picture of me and… Amelia… in your locker... I knew you wouldn't believe it was a coincidence" he put his hands in his pockets, letting her come to all the conclusions on her own. Katara nodded slowly, "Before or after you confronted Jet…?" she asked him. "Before" he told her. She nodded slowly again, turning back to him. Zuko paused for a moment then walked closer to her, "Are you afraid of me? If you know so much about me, you know I can hurt you". Katara looked at him. She thought of her answer, since she hadn't really thought of it before. Was she afraid of him? She had heard about all the things he could do, yet it didn't scare her away. "No…" she told him, looking him right in the eye. Zuko got closer to her, "Then why haven't you said it?" he asked her. Katara scoffed slightly, "Ketsueki, Vampire, Fuil, Ragata. Which do you prefer?" she tried to joke, hoping it might mask some of her nerves. Zuko chuckled darkly, his face only a few inches away from her, "Well the official name is Ketsueki… But vampire works just fine…" Katara nodded slightly and gulped, "I'm not afraid of you… You won't hurt me" she told him, "If you wanted to, you would have done it by now… Or let that bear eat me alive". Zuko sighed.

"I hope you're right… For your sake and mine…"

 **Ta-Daaa! Hope you guys enjoyed that part! Even though I'm literally uploading it really late where I am. So I know what a lot of you might be thinking. "What the heck. I thought this wasn't supposed to be a twilight fic. This is a lot like how bella first told Edward". Yeah I get that and**

 ** **It's late. I'm tired, so my brain wasn't as imaginative as usual.****

 ** **It honestly fit in the story. It was really the only way for Katara to have that déjà vu moment.****

 ** **Who doesn't love some Zuko badassery + Zuko protectiveness?! Am I right or am I right?****

 **So I'm sorry for the similarities for those who do not like twilight. But I'm telling you, do not give up on this story yet. Do me a favor and at least go on and read the next chapter because you will see how far away this fanfiction is away from twilight. Like worlds away. I love me some twilight on a certain day, but this fic has a lot more dynamics to it. I found in twilight that the vampires were very one note. Especially through out the first 3 books. You either had the jerk off human blood drinkers or like the good guys. Or you're a werewolf, which ya know. We will see very quickly that drinking human blood does not make you a bad person and drinking other blood does not make you a good person. So sorry for the rant but I felt it needed to be said or else people were going to tell me that this is too much like twilight. You will see that this is the last chapter with major twilight similarities.  
Anyways, sorry if that came off as complaining or being rude. I love you guys and I love my readers! But I want my readers to get what I'm saying, ya feel? Anyways, that's it for this chapter. Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 10: Clarity

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 10 of Day's of Future's Past! Yeah! We made it to the big 10 chapters! I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing and such. So I decided at the end of every chapter from now on, I will be replying to all of your reviews. Some of you bring up interesting questions so instead of messaging you or anything, I'll just do it here! So stay tuned for my authors notes where I will reply to all of your reviews between chapter 9 and chapter 10! As always, I do not own Avatar or its characters but the world is very much my own. On to the story!**

 **Katara is the most popular girl at Kyoshi High. She had everything she ever wanted. A boyfriend, tons of friends. But when she discovers a secret of her town that longed to be hidden, was it everything she wanted?**

 **Let's find out!**

 **Chapter 10: Clarity**

Katara didn't know how she ended up in this position. She was perched on top of Zuko's back, as he ran through the wind. He was faster than anything she had ever laid eyes on. She could barely see the trees that zoomed past them. But he seemed to know exactly where he was going, not once was Katara worried that they would run into a tree or trip over a root. She merely enjoyed the feeling of being pressed into his back, clinging tightly to his neck. She could feel his chest rise and fall with every breath, not matching the speed that they ran. She felt like they had been running for 10 minutes and he wasn't even winded. Katara felt herself begin to giggle and smile with excitement. She had never felt so free. Zuko glanced back at her and smiled, still managing to avoid every tree. He jumped up onto a tree, climbing to a sturdy branch. Then he jumped from tree to tree with little effort. Katara clung to him more, looking at the ground that still seemed to blur as they passed. Zuko jumped down onto a clearing, finally seeming to stop. But when Katara began to get off his back, he stopped her, "Wait, you'll probably be dizzy". She let out a breath as she clung to him a minute more, looking at him. Zuko let her down gently, holding onto her for support. Katara gripped his arms tightly, knowing they would support her, "That was…" Zuko raised an eyebrow, waiting for her reaction, "Exhilarating…" she finished. Zuko smiled down at her, "It was always my favorite part". Katara raised an eyebrow, "Was? What's your favorite part now?" she asked him. Zuko laughed lightly, "You'll have to wait to find that out" he began to walk up the hill, with Katara at his heels.

As they reached the top of the hill, Katara saw a small cottage. It looked like an old fashioned log house, with green shudders on the windows. There was a small garden in front with beautifully trimmed flowers and a stone pathway that lead up to the door. It looked homey and lived in, but still beautiful and perfect, almost like a paradise. "Welcome to my home, for all intents and purposes" Zuko said, walking up to the door, "Fair warning… My Uncle is… Eccentric…" he opened the door for her, letting her inside. Katara nodded, walking in.

The inside was just as cozy as the outside. A fire was roaring in the fireplace. The living room was decorated in brown leather couches and wooden shelves. It was so warm and inviting. An old man, presumably Zuko's Uncle, walked from the kitchen. He had a round bell, a white beard, and a happy smile on his face. He had the same pale skin and golden eyes as Zuko. He smiled as he saw them in the room, "Zuko! I was wondering when you and your friend would arrive! You were supposed to arrive 3 minutes ago. I made some tea. Jasmine, your favorite" he spoke to them, setting a tray with a teapot and 3 cups on the table. Katara glanced at Zuko, confused by his Uncles words. Zuko gave her a look that said he would explain then looked at his Uncle, "We ran into a bear. I took care of it" a sense of recognition washed over his Uncles face, "Ahhh. Animals are always so hard to predict. They change their minds so quickly. I tend to tune them out" he sipped a cup of tea then turned to Katara, "I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself. My name is Iroh. But you can call me Uncle" he smiled at her and poured her a cup of tea.

Katara watched him, "So are you a… A…?" she tried to bring herself to say, but she couldn't, not in this setting, so casually. Iroh laughed slightly, "A Ketsueki? Yes I am" he looked between her and Zuko, "And if I am correct, then you two still have a lot to discuss" he stood up, "I'll leave you to it." He left the room, taking his teacup with him. Zuko looked at Katara, watching her as she studied the room. When Katara noticed him looking, she smiled a little, "What is it?" she asked him. Zuko shook his head, looking away, "Nothing…" he looked back at her, changing the subject, "So… What do you want to know?"

Katara gaped slightly, surprised by the question. She thought for a minute about what she wanted to know. She never really thought she would get this far, sitting in a vampires living room, talking about all things vampire. "Everything…" she eventually said, "How did you..?" she didn't know how to put the sentence. Become how you are? Become a vampire? Want to suck blood every day for the rest of your life? Zuko chuckled slightly, "Become an immortal blood sucking demon?" he asked. Katara guessed that was one way to put it. She smiled nervously nodded a little. Zuko watched her, "I was born this way…" Katara looked at him confused, "No bite? Nobody drank your blood or injected you with venom or..?" she asked him. Zuko laughed again, "Old wise tale. People have made up our story throughout the years… We have stories like Dracula that paint our name as such" he paused for a moment, "Very little of it is true… Vampires can be born just as humans can… The only difference is the pain… A female vampire can easily die in childbirth… Since we don't grow or age, the baby has no where to go… It will crack right through our skin since its just as strong as us…" he told her. There was a look in his eyes that Katara couldn't place.

She was still just as confused, "So how do you age into an adult…? If you're immortal" she asked him. Zuko began to explain, "Vampires age until they reach maturity… Around 18 in human years… We age at a much faster pace and then humans do, around 5 years…" Katara nodded a little, slowly understanding, "Then how is your Uncle older?" she asked him, looking up at him, completely engrossed in him. Zuko explained, "There's another way to become a vampire… At midnight on the solstice, when the moon is at its highest, if vampire blood is in your system, it is possible to change… Most people don't survive it if their mate isn't present…"

This made Katara even more confused, "Wait, mates? I thought mates was a werewolf thing". Zuko laughed a little, "It's an everything thing. Everyone has a mate, even humans… Some are just lucky enough to find theirs… And some aren't…" he looked into her eyes and she stared back into his golden embers. Katara found herself asking, "Was Amelia your mate?" Zuko looked away, out the window and sighed, shaking his head, "No…" he said, "No she wasn't…" they were both silent for a while. Katara tried to lighten the mood, "So if you're a vampire, where is your fangs?" she smiled. Zuko smiled back, opening his mouth, four teeth were slightly pointed, not enough to be noticeable. Most people would just think that he had chipped a tooth as a kid, if they saw one or two. Katara nodded, "Smaller than I thought they would be" she smiled a little but then it faded, "So you said you were born this way…" he nodded, "What's your family like..? What's your story?" she asked him. He chuckled deeply.

"My story? Well… Once upon a time…"

 **Ta-daaa! Hope you enjoyed that one! I know I sure did! I hope you guys like how I'm doing the vampires. I know it's different from the 'fairy tale' per say but I think its interesting. Now onto the reviews!**

 **Gothic girl: Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad you are enjoying it! There is nothing better than a bad ass Zuko. Keep reading!**

 **Stormchaser: I hope this chapter was what you were waiting for! And we will find out if Aang knows about Zuko very soon. But hint, his past and zukos intertwine somehow. Thank you for reading!**

 **Sandysunnys.13: I'm so glad you enjoy this story! Thanks for reading!** **J**

 **DeathTheKidOcd: Thank you for reading! I can tell you that some of the gang will find out about Zuko and some will not. You will have to wait to find out the rest!**

 **Ghostly Screamin: Thank you so much! Your review made me smile so big when I first read it! I hope this chapter also answered your question!**

 **Tophnicknames: Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Black cat.13: First of all, thanks so much for reading! Second of all, as you read this chapter, Zuko was born a vampire. I might have made this unclear but Zuko moved to the school a few years previous. So they all know him pretty well but they did not grow up with him. Good question! Third of all, I agree on your twilight statement.** **J**

 **simplePlanFan: This fast enough for you? ;) haha Thank you so much for reading!**

 **IrohLovesTea: Thank you for reviewing! I hope this chapter answered your question. Part of the reason each culture has their own vampire legend is because of the fact that there is so many vampires spread around the planet. Also I am IN LOVE with your username!**

 **Ocean Waves07: Thank you so much for your sweet review! I smiled so much when I read it! People like you are the reason I write as often as I can! Just thank you from the bottom of my heart!**

 **That is all the reviews today! This chapter ended up super long but meh! I enjoyed replying to all of your reviews! Let me know if you think I should continue this! I may not do every single review in the future, it depends how many I get per chapter! As I said, you guys are the reason that I update as often as I possibly can, because you guys are literally the sweetest! Thank you so much! Until next time guys!**


	12. Chapter 11: The Brothers

**Hello everyone! Welcome to part 11 of Day's of Future's Past! I hope you guys enjoyed that last chapter! It gave you guys a little insight into what the vampires are actually like! This chapter will give you insight into Zuko's growing up and Iroh and Ozai's transformation. I think you guys who will like it! As always, I do not own Avatar or its characters, but the world is my own. Onto the story!**

 **Katara is the most popular girl at Kyoshi High. She had everything she ever wanted. A boyfriend, tons of friends. But when she discovers a secret of her town that longed to be hidden, was it everything she wanted?**

 **Let's find out!**

 **Chapter 11: The Brothers**

"So you said you were born this way…" Katara began. He nodded, showing his understanding, "What's your family like…? What's your story?" she asked him. He chuckled deeply.

"My story? Well… Once upon a time…"

 _There were two men who were walking down a windy street after a long battle._

Katara cut him off, "What year was it?" she wasn't sure she exactly wanted to know. It came out of her mouth before she knew it. Zuko watched her for a minute then said, "1789…" he told her. Her eyes widened, trying to think back to her history knowledge as to what was happening then. Parts of the earth kingdom, back then known as the colonies, were fighting for freedom from the Fire Nation. Katara nodded slowly, but let him continue.

 _They were brothers from the fire nation, fighting against the earth kingdom rebels. But both were far too old to be fighting. They had lived long, hard lives. The eldest, Iroh, had lost his wife and child in childbirth. The youngest, Ozai was never married and never found a wife, for his arrogance never suited a potential bride. Iroh sat down, telling his brother that he was becoming weary from the journey and needed to rest for a moment. He said he would be be back at the camp soon and to go on without him._

 _Two vampires found him, resting with a cup of tea he had brewed for the journey. These vampires wanted to make an all powerful army, to eliminate the humans and make vampires the majority of the earth. One vampire had the power-_

Katara cut him off again, "Wait power?" she said, confused. Zuko explained, "Some vampires are more powerful than others. Some are gifted with abilities that exceed other vampires, at the time they are changed. Some develop over time. There are cases of vampires that have gained abilities 100 years after their change". Katara nodded, "So your Uncle can… see the future?" she predicted. Zuko shook his head, "Not exactly… He can only see the future that effects other people. He can't see if he's ever going to die or marry or have children. But if he ever meets his spouse, he will be able to tell they will marry someone. But even still, futures can change based what people decide. So nothing is set in stone" he told her. Katara looked at him, "Do you have any special ability?" she wondered. But he shook his head, "No…" he continued on.

 _One vampire had the power to see the future powers of humans if they were to become a vampire. He saw Iroh would be very powerful as a vampire and have a gift unlike any other. The other vampire subdued him, making Iroh have an infatuation with her. He would believe he loved her, long enough for her to change him. He drank her blood per, the female vampire's request and the next night, during the full moon, he began the ritual. My Uncle believed the vampire to be his mate, so his changing was survivable. By the next sunrise, he was a vampire._

Katara hung onto every word. She continued to listen to Zuko speak.

 _My Uncle soon realized what he had become and he was tricked. He tried to find a way to become human again for 3 years. He wanted to be reunited with his brother so badly. He broke, what he was told was vampire law. He searched for his brother. The younger brother, Ozai, saw his brother after believing for 3 years he was dead. Iroh told his brother what he had become. He told him how he was ashamed of it and didn't want to be this way, so he could be with his brother as they used to and live a quiet life. Ozai thought differently. He wanted to become a vampire._

"That's sweet…" Katara said, smiling. But Zuko shook his head, making Katara confused, "Didn't he want to be with his brother forever? Didn't he not want to lose him?" Katara asked. Zuko shook his head again, causing her to go silent, waiting for his explanation.

 _Ozai craved the power being a vampire gave him. The idea of immortality excited him. He wanted to be the most powerful person alive. He begged his brother to change him. He wasn't sure how that part worked, but he wanted to be like his older brother. But Iroh refused. The idea of wanting to be this way disgusted him. How could someone ever want to lose their soul? He found himself wondering. He ran from his brother, hoping that if he never saw him again, he would never become like him. He was wrong._

 _Ozai searched for another year to find his brother or another person like him. He eventually found the same vampire that changed his brother and begged to be the same. He wanted the power being a vampire would give him. The vampire let him drink her blood before the next full moon, but did not provide him with the comfort that was given his brother. He would go through the changing without a mate and have a very good chance of not surviving._

"He did survive" Zuko said, a sense of annoyance hinted in his voice. Katara watched him as he grimaced at the talk of Ozai, "So if Iroh is your Uncle then Ozai is…" but Zuko finished her sentence, "My father… Yes" he looked away from her, either in embarrassment or anger. She couldn't quite tell, probably a mixture of both. He continued again.

 _Even though Ozai had no extraordinary talent or ability, he found other ways to work his way up the power ladder. He married into the vampire royalty._

"You have royalty?" Katara asked, surprised. Zuko nodded, "Just like humans… We have our kings and queens and rules and laws" he continued again before she could ask more questions.

 _He married the daughter of our king at the time. Her name was Ursa. She was born by her parents, so she was young and beautiful._

Katara cut him off again, "Wasn't your father old?" she asked. "Age is just a number in the vampire world" Katara made a face, causing Zuko to laugh, "I mean you are talking to a guy who is over a hundred years old here" he laughed again when her eyes widened, then continued his story.

 _She was beautiful. The perfection of all things vampire. Together, they had me and my sister. Everything was happy, on the outside. According to some people, my mother never liked my father. To me, she would put on a happy face and pretended like everything was alright. But to others, she confided in them that my father was a power hungry mongrel who only cared about himself. My father's power hungriness showed when I was 5. I appeared to be 11 in age, but I had only been alive for 5 years. My father entered a meeting he had called with the king. He called the meeting because he wanted to ask the king if there was any way that he could become king. He wanted even more power then he already had. But this made the king furious, thinking he was trying to over throw him. He wanted to cause Ozai immeasurable pain and suffering. For most men, that would be killing their first male born child. So he planned to kill me in front of my whole family for show. And my father was going to allow this to happen._

Katara physically gasped, "He was going to let your grandfather kill you? Just like that?" she wondered. Zuko nodded, "No one knows my father isn't attached to me… Most vampire males feel protectiveness to their first born, especially if he was male because there is little chance for me to die. A female could die in childbirth… A male could live on forever…" Katara crossed her arms, "Well that isn't exactly fair…" she said annoyed by the circumstances. Zuko smiled a little, "Vampire's haven't exactly been the most fair… But it doesn't matter"

 _A few days later, the king mysteriously died, along with his third wife. They were found on their bed, with their heads ripped off. My mother, Ursa was also no where to be found. She disappeared the morning that her parents were found. Some say she died with them from grief. Others say that she killed them._

"Nobody will ever know. That's the end of her story… She erased herself from the narrative" Zuko watched Katara for her reaction. She came closer to him, putting a hand on his leg, "I'm sorry Zuko…" he merely shrugged off her sympathy, "It's alright… It was a long time ago…" he told her, looking into his hands. They were both silent for a moment before Katara spoke, "How did you come to live with your Uncle?" she asked him. Zuko looked at her and smiled, then looked at the time, "That's a story for another day… I believe you told your brother you would be home at 8". Katara looked over at the time, seeing it was 7:56, "Shit! I told him - … Wait how did you know I said I would be home by 8?" she asked, confused.

He smiled, "Come on. I'll get you home in plenty of time."

 **Ta-Daaa! That's the end of this kind of long chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed hearing the story of Zuko's father and Iroh! We will get back to more plot next chapter, but we haven't heard all of zuko's history. Onto the reviews!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for reading! We will know more about the woods experience soon. And I see the mates as a gradual thing. It doesn't hit you as soon as you see the person. It's a growing feeling, just like love itself.**

 **Tophnicknames: Toph will be in this story more soon!**

 **Brother Kenai K: Thanks for reviewing! I do try to update as fast as possible because I know how it is to be on the other end of things, wondering what happens next.**

 **Ocean waves.07: Zuko to Iroh is like Peanut Butter to Jelly lol.**

 **JackxSally Loves: Of course we will see more bad ass Zuko! Bad ass Zuko is like soup for the soul. Keep reading!**

 **Halloweencolors: Thank you for reading! My version of vampires are like nothing from any other story. I do kind of pride myself on that lol.** **J**

 **Gothic Girl: I'm so sorry to hear that. I never meant to trigger anything and I'm sorry if I did that for you. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you can continue to read it in the future.**

 **Black and Orange: I'm so happy you found out about this story! Tell your friend thanks from me! Thanks for listening to them too!**

 **HomerD'oh: I can see where you made that connection! And it doesn't upset me! I just don't want people to stop reading because they think it's a twilight story! Thank you!**

 **That's all the reviews for today! Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 12: Normality

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 12 of Day's of Future's Past! I'm so glad you guys liked the last chapter and enjoyed Ozai's story. I tried my best to make Ozai just as frightening as in the show, but also complex and have dimensions. I can't wait for you all to see more of him. But for now, I do not own Avatar or its characters but the world is my own. Onto the story!**

 **Katara is the most popular girl at Kyoshi High. She had everything she ever wanted. A boyfriend, tons of friends. But when she discovers a secret of her town that longed to be hidden, was it everything she wanted?**

 **Let's find out!**

 **Chapter 12: Normality**

Katara walked into school the next day, feeling like she knew everything but yet nothing at all. Zuko was something that most people believed to be a myth, and he was right under everyone's nose. They exchanged glances all morning, but ignoring each other's company. It wasn't until lunch when Suki sat next to Katara and turned to her, "So?" she asked, "What happened?" Katara sighed, looking towards where he sat. Zuko was watching her, almost as if he could hear what Suki asked. He probably could, as Katara thought about it. "It was… informative" Katara confessed. Suki raised an eyebrow, "Just informative?" she questioned. Katara bit her lip, looking at Zuko again, "It's nothing I've ever imagined… I don't know how to describe it… I don't know how to describe him…" she smiled slightly, feeling slightly encouraged that this wasn't all a dream when Zuko smiled back.

"So you gonna invite him over here?" this quickly got Katara's attention. "What?" she said, confused about whether Suki was actually being serious. Suki rolled her eyes, "I'm not blind. I can see you two making eyes at each other. Go talk to him. Ask him to sit with us" Suki said. Katara looked at her then looked back at Zuko, "And I suggest you do it before Sokka comes over here and asks you what you're doing" Suki added. Katara nodded and stood, walking towards where Zuko sat.

Zuko looked at her, slightly confused on why she approached. She stood in front of him, trying to find the words to say. Zuko smiled a little, "Back already?" but Katara never answered him, "Will you come sit with us?" she asked him. Zuko looked at her, slightly taken aback. He then looked around her at the table she was sitting at before, which now had all of her friends, "Looks a little crowded…" he told her. But Katara insisted, "Please… For me… I-… I want you there" she confessed to him. Zuko watched her for a moment, then nodded, standing and following her towards her friends.

Katara pulled up a chair for Zuko and sat down, with Suki on her left and Zuko on her right, "Zuko is going to sit with us" she told her friends. Sokka gave her a strange look, since just 24 hours ago, she seemed skeptical of going to his home. Katara looked around at her friends, "This is Suki, my brother Sokka, Toph, and you seem to know Aang" she said to him, doing her introductions. Aang gave Zuko a dirty glare, "We've met…" Zuko glared right back. Katara looked at him strangely. Why did he have a grudge with Aang? Zuko was the only person Aang knew when he came here and it must not have been for a good reason. Zuko looked into his hands, gritting his teeth to keep from snapping, figuratively or physically Katara wasn't sure.

Toph looked at him, "What's up Sparky?" this caused Zuko to look at her. "Sparky?" he questioned. Toph merely shrugged, "It fits you". Zuko looked at Katara, slightly confused. She smiled a little, "Toph has a knack for giving people nicknames" she told him. Toph laughed, "It's a curse and a gift." She leaned back in her chair and put her hands behind her head. Zuko looked down and said mostly to himself, "I've heard that one before" Katara was the only one that noticed his comment.

Toph looked around the circle, pointing at as she went, "Twinkle Toes is Aang. Snoozles is Sokka. Giggles is Suki ( **I know. I need to leave the nicknames to Toph)**. Sweetness is Katara. Then Sparky" she told them, "We're all one big happy family". This made everyone laugh. Everyone knew her sentiments were true among some of the members of their group.

Among others however, that was why Katara was laughing.

The rest of the day passed like the beginning of the day, very quickly with small glances that seemed to slow down time for a split second. Katara stood by her locker, putting away her books to head home. Well not home precisely. She had hoped she could go to Zuko's after school again. She wanted to hear more about him. There was still so many questions she had yet be answered. Some she wasn't sure wanted to know the answer to, but she would find out one way or another.

Katara was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice when Aang approached her. She jumped slightly when she turned and saw the young boy in a red baseball cap looking at her. He had a look on his face that was hard to place. He appeared hopeful yet worried at the same time. She couldn't seem to figure out why, "Is everything alright Aang?" she asked him. That seemed to pull him from the trance he was under. He shook his head then looked at her again, "I wanted to talk to you about Zuko…" he told her, wringing his hands together nervously. Katara watched him for a moment then nodded, "Sure… What's wrong?"

Aang looked at her, "Zuko isn't everything he seems to be… I don't think you should trust him… He's not a good guy" he confessed to her. Katara smiled sincerely at him, "Aang… Thank you for the concern… But it's –" Aang cut her off, "I really don't you should be around him…" Katara sighed. She didn't want to tell the young boy she knew about Zuko dangerousness per say but she had to let him down somehow, "I'll be okay Aang… I can take care of myself" she closed her locker, and put a hand on his shoulder in a caring thankful way then walked away from him, looking for Zuko.

Katara found him, not a while later, starting to walk home. "Hey!" she called after him, jogging up to him. He turned to face her and smiled a little. She smiled back, "Weren't thinking of heading back without me, were you?" she joked with him. His smiled faded a little, "Not tonight… I have… other business to attend to" he told her, trying to be as vague as possible for her sake. Katara frowned a little and sighed. She was looking forward to hearing more about him "Alright… I guess" she said. Zuko smiled a little, "How about I come by later tonight?" he asked her. Katara immediately smiled big and nodded, like a little kid who just got promised to go to the amusement park. Her smile faltered a little, "My dad… He wouldn't like a guy coming by late at night…" she told him, disappointed. Zuko chuckled a little, "He won't even know I'm there." he told her, catching her by surprise. Katara raised an eyebrow at him, curious.

Zuko smiled at her again, "See you tonight". By the time she blinked once, he was gone.

 **Ta-Daaa! Hope you all liked that chapter! The family friend dynamic of the gang is one of my favorite things in the series. Yes it starts with Sokka, Katara and Aang but by the end they are not just friends but family. It's one of my favorite dynamics in the series besides Iroh's love for Zuko as a son. More on the vampires next chapter! Now on to the reviews!**

 **Gothic Girl: Hope to see you back here soon!** **J**

 **Loving Hoildays: Actually we will see a lot of Ozai in this story. Thanks for reading!**

 **Tophnicknames: I hope you liked this chapter! This is just the beginning for Toph in this story! Thanks for reading!**

 **Zuko Firebendei: Love your username! Thanks for reading!**

 **Tornado Session: Glad you decided to check it out! Zuko and Iroh's fatherly bond is one of my favorites in the show! Thanks for reading!**

 **Misunderstood. 2: Zuko is a lot more complicated then he knows himself. A lot more is coming in his past as well! Keep reading!**

 **Zuko is Sparky: Love your username! To answer your question, yes and no. Each vampire has good and bad inside him. It depends on the part they choose to act on. Zuko isn't all good. He still killed Amelia's sister. And we will see Ozai isn't all bad. Good question!**

 **Guest: Thanks for reading! Hope you feel better!**

 **That's all the reviews for today! Until next time!**


	14. Chapter 13: Fire

**Hello everyone! Welcome to part 13 of Day's of Future's Past! Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I leave for college next week and am busy preparing. But I have updated a little on my other story so if you aren't reading that one, you should. As always, I do not own Avatar or its characters but the world is my own. On to the chapter!**

 **Katara is the most popular girl at Kyoshi High. She had everything she ever wanted. A boyfriend, tons of friends. But when she discovers a secret of her town that longed to be hidden, was it everything she wanted?**

 **Let's find out!**

 **Chapter 13: Fire**

Katara stayed up late that night, waiting for Zuko to come in. She waited by reading more of the Ketsueki book her and Suki bought at the market. Some things she had already found to be untrue. It said that anyone could become a Ketsueki, which she knew to be false. It's not easy to be Ketsueki. You have to be with your mate to have a good chance of surviving. And then it has to be a certain time with certain conditions. Or one could be born a Ketsueki, which is not explained in the book. It now made sense when Zuko was telling her how their story was spread all over the world. Some pieces got jumbled up in the process.

Katara looked over when her cell phone rang, looking at the caller id to see it was Suki. She picked up with the standard hello and was met with yelling in her ear. "Uh… Suki?" she asked, very confused. When that was met with more yelling, she tried to calm her best friend down, "Woah woah. Suki slow down and explain. Use your words and your inside voice" she told her friend. She heard Suki let out a breath and begin speaking, "Your brother is a jerk!" Suki sobbed on the other end. Suki then went into a long story about how Sokka had not done something and she complained and they got into this long argument that lead to him storming out and her sitting in bed with chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and the Notebook.

Katara tried to listen and be attentive to her friend's story but she couldn't help but wonder where Zuko was. He had to realize that she needed sleep at some point if she was going to be any use tomorrow during school. She looked out at the window at the front door to see if she saw him standing there waiting for her or something. When Suki finished her story, Katara spoke up, "Look, I'll talk to Sokka tomorrow morning. I'm sure it was all a big misunderstanding". Suki sniffed a little, "Thanks Katara… Sorry to bother your date with Zuko" she told her friend. But Katara sighed, "You didn't interrupt anything… He's not here". She heard Suki gasp, "He's not? It's like midnight. Are you sure he didn't forget?" she asked her. Katara began to speak but was cut off with a small beeping in her ear. She looked at the phone and saw Zuko's number flashing across the screen. "Zuko's calling. I gotta go" she quickly said goodbye to her friend, pretending not to notice the way her friend said good luck.

Katara picked up the phone quickly, "Zuko?" she asked. "Open up your window" he said. She frowned slightly, "Why?" she turned around and jumped at what she saw. Zuko had climbed up the side of her house and was holding onto the siding with one hand, his phone in the other. She went to the window and opened it, "I could have had a heart attack and died you know"

Zuko climbed through, ignoring her comment, "Sorry I'm late. My… business took longer than expected". Katara looked at him, "What business was that?" she asked him. He shrugged slightly, "Nothing you need to worry about" he sat on her bed, rubbing his knees. That was when she noticed the cut on his arm. She went to him and took his arm in her hand, noticing the cold feel under her fingertips, "You're hurt" she said. As she looked closer, she realized it wasn't a cut it all. It looked like he was made of marble and his sculptor accidently dropped it, leaving a crack in the piece. Zuko shook it off nonchalantly, "It's not a big deal… It happens"

But to Katara it wasn't a big deal. She had a sad look on her face. Zuko took her cheek in his hand, making her look at him, "It's alright…" she said, trying to reassure her. Katara sighed, "Can I do anything to make it better?" she asked him. But he shook his head, "I have something at my house for it. I'll go once you fall asleep" he told her. Katara quickly shook her head, "Go now. It's okay". Zuko raised an eyebrow at her, curious, "You want me to leave?" he wondered. Katara sighed and shook her head, "No… But I don't want you to be hurt either" she told him. Zuko couldn't help but laugh a little. Katara looked at him, curious but still slightly annoyed, "What's funny?" she asked him. He looked at her, "As much as I love that you worry about me, I'm alright" he told her. She stood taken aback for a moment. Had he just used love so casually like that? She still barely knew him and he was tossing around the word love. But it didn't seem to bother as much as she thought it would. She wasn't sure if he even knew he said it. But the word still felt right falling from his lips, especially when he was talking about her.

Katara sat next to him, "Can I ask you something?" she looked at him, slightly nervous but excited at the same time. Zuko nodded instantly, "Of course" he told her. She bit her lip, "In the books I've read… I heard that… Vampires can… move certain… elements… Is that true?" she asked. Zuko nodded, "Every vampire can bend something. The element pertains to what fits their personalities best. But fire is most common. Then earth is the second most common. Then water and air are super rare. I've never met… a water bender in my life" he told her. Katara looked at him curiously, "You've met an air bender then?" she asked. Zuko thought of it for a moment then said, "Once… But things were different then". Katara didn't ask any more on the subject of air benders, not wanting to pressure him, "What do you… bend?" she said, unsure of the terminology. "Fire bender" Zuko said, almost automatically.

Katara bit her lip, wondering if she should ask her next question. She knew what fire could do. Her mother had died from a house fire. But she looked into his eyes and saw she could trust him. He wouldn't hurt her. "Can you show me?" she asked, quietly. Zuko opened up his palm and concentrated. After a moment, a bright orange flame danced on his fingertips. It illuminated their faces as he held it there. The colors changed from red to orange to yellow and back again, so fast that they blended into one. If she hadn't known better she might have reached out and touched it, but she knew the danger that fire held. She pondered for a moment if this made Zuko more dangerous to her. Fire was easily the most dangerous element. It could get out of control in an instant. But after a moment, even if Zuko was 10 feet tall and was made of steel, he would always be Zuko. He would never be more dangerous to her.

Zuko closed his palm and the light went out, leaving them in the almost darkness once more. "That's enough for one night" he stood up, "It's late… You should get some sleep", But Katara grabbed his hand. She did it out of pure reflex. She didn't even realize she did it until it was done. "Wait…" she told him, "Stay… at least until I fall asleep" she begged. But it wasn't necessary. All it took was for her to say stay and he was walking away from the window and towards her.

He lied down on the bed and let her lay over him. She rested her head on his chest and tangled her legs with his. Zuko placed a small kiss on her forehead, but said nothing more. She smiled, completely at ease and content. It didn't take long for her to fall into a blissful sleep.

 **Ta-Daaa! Hope you all enjoyed that chapter! It was a lot of fun to write. Especially since it was the first real fluff we've seen. But I want to make it clear. This does not mean they are completely mates (Yet ;) ) and it does not mean they are together yet. That is for a different chapter. Onto the reviews!**

 **Guest: You are so welcome! Your review reminded me of one of the quotes I found while writing this story and I thought I would share it with you. "Become emotionally involved. If you don't care about your characters, your readers won't either" – Judy Blume. It's one of my favorite quotes now being a writer. I try to do that in all of my stories. Thanks for reading!**

 **Tophnicknames: Aang and Zuko have an entire back story that I have not even gotten to yet. Thanks for reading!**

 **Zuko Sparky: Awesome name! We will find out soon who will know and who won't! Stay tuned!**

 **Disney Movies We: Absolutely. I mean we all at some point have wanted to be either a celebrity or something abnormal. I know as a kid, I would have died to be a wizard and go to Hogwarts. More about this subject later! Good question! Thanks for reading!**

 **Ocean Blues: I wanted people to think they were friends for a reason. Remember that haha thanks for reading!**

 **IrohLovesTea: One of my favorite parts of the vampire story is their speed and strength. That was something I knew I wouldn't change from the original story. Thanks for reading!**

 **Aang and Zuko ar: Thank you so much! I knew the gang was important part to the avatar story. It wouldn't be avatar without it! Keep reading!**

 **Toph call Zuko S: Those who find out about Zuko will meet Iroh! Good question!**

 **Zuko rocking Bad: I won't spoil anything but you most certainly are on the right track. And Jet will be coming back next chapter! Thanks for reading!**

 **SimplePlanFan: Thanks for reading!** **J**

 **That's all the reviews for today! Have I mentioned how much I love replying to your reviews? Honestly it's like writing letters to you guys. I love it! Thanks for reading! Until next time!**


	15. Chapter 14: The Kiss

**Hello everyone! Welcome to part 14 of Day's of Future's Past! Hope you guys like that last chapter. It was super fun to write. I am looking forward to these next couple chapters. It's gonna be super exciting. As always, I do not own Avatar or its characters, but the world is my own. On to the story!**

 **Katara is the most popular girl at Kyoshi High. She had everything she ever wanted. A boyfriend, tons of friends. But when she discovers a secret of her town that longed to be hidden, was it everything she wanted?**

 **Let's find out!**

 **Chapter 14: The Kiss**

Katara had never slept as well as she did when it was with Zuko. It didn't matter that he didn't sleep and left halfway through the night so her father wouldn't try to kill him in the morning. She woke up with that morning with a big smile on her face that morning. When she walked downstairs, it was clear to her brother and father that she was more chipper than usual. "Where's the rainbow to your sunshine?" Katara's father asked her. She looked up at him, and handed him his cup of coffee, "Just a good day" she kissed him on the cheek and went upstairs to get ready for the day.

Katara danced around her room as she got ready. She couldn't help but feel chipper this morning. Normally for school, she would put on jeans and sneakers but today she felt like dressing up. She put on her favorite blue dress and flats. She looked at herself in the mirror, normally she would braid her hair back. But today she decided to leave it down and just put a few pieces pulled away from her face. She took one last look in the mirror and walked down stairs, grabbing an apple from the kitchen.

Sokka was putting his back pack together for the day, trying to ignore the impending conversation. "Suki called me last night" Katara said. Sokka let out a breath, seeing this coming, "Really? What'd she say?" he asked her, even though he already knew the answer. Katara bit into her apple and chewed, then saying, "She told me to knock some sense into you". Sokka groaned, "You know what? I am not apologizing for nothing this time. Because I did nothing wrong." He reasoned to himself. Katara rolled her eyes, knowing full well as soon as they got to school, he would be begging Suki to forgive him, "Whatever you say big brother" she threw her apple core in the trash and started making her lunch.

Just as she was getting ready to walk out the door, the doorbell rang. Katara's father was the first one to get to the door, opening it and slightly surprised to see Zuko standing at the door. "What can I do for you my boy?" he asked him. Zuko responded in a very polite manner, most likely the one enforced in him while human back in the day, "Good morning sir. Did Katara leave for school yet?" he asked the man. Hakoda looked behind him, "Nope she's still here". Katara had come to the door, hearing Zuko's voice. Zuko smiled a little, "With your permission, I'd like to walk with her to school sir"

Both the people in the house were slightly shocked by this. Hakoda stood at the door, slightly open mouthed, "Umm… Yeah… Of course. What's your name son?" he asked. "Zuko." He held out his hand, which Hakoda took to shake. Katara quickly broke up the encounter before it got any more awkward, "Alright, we're heading out. Bye dad" she took Zuko's hand and quickly lead him away from her home.

"You know, most boys don't ask if they are allowed to walk a girl to school. They just do it" Katara told him honestly. Zuko shrugged, "In my day, we did… In fact, in my day, he would be walking with us and chaperoning" this confused Katara. "Chaperon?" she asked. Zuko chuckled, "So I don't whisk you away and take away your purity" he told her, still laughing. Recognition shined on Katara's face and she began to laugh as well.

Several days passed just like these. Zuko would walk Katara to school. The days would pass in a blur of stolen looks and smiles and blushing. Then Katara would either go visit Zuko and Iroh or he would visit her late at night, depending on what business he had to attend to, using his words. Katara never pushed him to tell her where he was going. She didn't want to push him so hard he would go away. Little did she know, Zuko didn't want to go away. He wouldn't go away unless she asked him to. That was how much he loved being around her. He often thought if this is what a mate felt like. He had no one to relay his experiences to. So he wasn't sure if this was for life or would pass like Amelia. He hoped it would last.

That next Friday was the first day that differed from the rest. It was 2nd period when it started. Katara was standing at her locker, about to change her books before she went to her history class. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around to see Jet in front of her. They hadn't spoken since Zuko told him off and she thought that maybe Zuko was keeping away. She couldn't help but notice that when Jet came up to her, Zuko was nowhere to be found. "What do you want Jet?" she asked him, not really wanting to know the answer to that question. Jet looked her in the eyes and did the unexpected.

He kissed her.

Flat on the mouth with no holding back. He had her pressed up against the locker so she couldn't pull away, as hard as she tried to push against his chest. She tried everything to get him off of her so she went to the last possible option. She kneed him hard in the groin and pushed him down when he went to recover. "Don't you ever touch me against my will again" she told him, forcefully.

Jet got up slowly, "So he's allowed to touch you. A guy you just met but your boyfriend of a year can't anymore?" he questioned. Katara looked at him, both annoyed and confused, "Who?" she asked. "Zuko." Jet told her, "Ya know the guy you're hanging out with every day. I came to your house and you were at his house. How come you weren't a closet whore while we were dating?" Katara didn't even give it a second thought when she punched him in the nose. Katara glared at him, "Who I'm with is none of your concern. Especially who I kiss" with that she stalked away, looking to be anywhere but there.

 **Ta-Daaa! Hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Bet I tricked you guys with the title! Haha I know some of you were asking for Jet and he's still as much of a jerk as he was before. We got some cute Katara and Zuko so that's a plus! I have been writing a lot lately so I hope to get another chapter up soon for you guys. But I am moving into college next week so I may not get it out as fast as possible. I'm trying to pre write until I can get a routine going! But anyways onto the reviews**

 **Aang best friend: Thank you so much for reading! Replying to your guys reviews is honestly my favorite thing about this series. I don't want to feel like the person behind the words to you guys. So thank you for reviewing!**

 **IrohLovesTea: I completely agree! Not even hating but one trying to turn the other over to the guy trying to kill him! I loved how they interacted!**

 **Halloween Colore: I wanted to keep this story still an AU but still have elements from the show! Thanks for reading!**

 **Zuko Sparky: Thank you so much for reading!** **J**

 **That's it for the reviews! Until next time folks!**


	16. Chapter 15: Gone

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 15 of Day's of Future's Past! I promised you guys a quick update and I delivered! I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. It was actually a really fun one to write. As much as I love bad ass Zuko, bad ass Katara is equally awesome. As always, I do not own Avatar or its characters but the world is my own. On to the story!**

 **Katara is the most popular girl at Kyoshi High. She had everything she ever wanted. A boyfriend, tons of friends. But when she discovers a secret of her town that longed to be hidden, was it everything she wanted?**

 **Let's find out!**

 **Chapter 15: Gone**

By lunch, everyone knew about her fight with Jet. They had been broken up for a month but yet no one seemed to notice it until she kicked him in the nuts and broke his nose. Zuko came and sat next to her during lunch, "Nice punch" he told her. Katara blushed slightly at the statement, "You saw that?" she asked him, to which he nodded a little. Katara looked at him strangely, "I'm surprised you didn't come to my rescue" she told him. Zuko laughed a little bit, "I knew you could handle it yourself. You're pretty bad ass" she smiled at him. He smiled back at her, taking her hand, "By the way"

The rest of the group filed up to the table, before Zuko could finish his sentence. Sokka sat next to his sister, "Told you Jet was an asshole" he told her, happy he got his way. Katara shook her head, "Remind me to listen to you next time" then looked back at Zuko, seeing if he could finish his statement. But he shook his head, showing her it was supernatural issues that they couldn't discuss with the group there.

Toph spoke up, "Now she's all yours Sparky" Toph and Suki both laughed at this. Aang and Sokka both didn't find it so funny. Sokka spoke up, "Let's get this straight mister. My sister is not up for grabs. She just got out of a serious relationship and needs to be with her self" but Katara merely laughed at this. "Did Dad tell you to say that?" she asked. Sokka stuttered and rubbed the back of his head, "I-I mean… Not in so many words"

Suki rolled her eyes, "Just ignore him, you two" she told them. Katara raised an eyebrow at her friend, silently communicating that her and Sokka made up. Suki nodded slightly silently. Katara smirked a little to herself then looked at Zuko, who was watching her from the corner of his eye. She found herself getting a coat of confidence and winking at him, leaning back in her chair and crossing her legs. He simply smiled and looked away.

Katara looked back towards her friends, noticing Aang's eye's staring into her soul. It was clear she was the only one who noticed. She tried to send him a friendly smile but he didn't send one back. He did turn away, finding something interesting to look at out the window. She let out a breath.

It upset her that her friend didn't like the guy she was trying to bring into the group. She wanted to know why they didn't like each other but she didn't want to upset either of them. Why didn't they like each other? Aang seemed like he wouldn't hurt a fly. Did Zuko accidently kill someone from Aang's family? If so, was it even an accident? Her mind automatically went to the worst possible option. When would people, especially Zuko, realize she wouldn't judge them for who they are, which includes their mistakes?

Katara tuned back into the conversation. Toph was talking about how much she hated their English teacher since she asked to be closer to the board because of her eye sight and he blatantly refused. Suki and Aang were really the only ones listening. She could tell from the look on Sokka's face he was pretending to listen. He was probably thinking about meat or Suki. Judging by the slight glance over to his girlfriend every few seconds, it was Suki.

Then Katara turned to Zuko, seeing a look on his face she didn't quite recognize. She took his hand, looking at him nervous. Zuko looked at her, then stood up, "I'm not feeling very good" he fell slightly to acknowledge his point. Katara jumped up to help. She knew that he would never fall like that so he must want to get out of there, "Here… I'll take you to the nurse" she suggested.

Zuko nodded and let Katara lead him from the cafeteria, only until they got past that hallway. Then he straightened up and turned to her, "My Uncle needs me." He told her. She looked at him, confused, "How do you know?" she asked him. He looked around, making sure no one was listening, "Vampires in a pack can send signals to each other. We can't hear things directly but I can tell he needs me" Katara nodded at this, also looking around to make sure they were still alone. "Be careful" she told him, worried that something was seriously wrong. Zuko smiled a little, hoping to comfort her, "Always am"

Zuko's smile faded after a moment, "I probably won't be around tonight". He was enjoying their nights together as much as she was. He loved holding her while she slept. The only bad part was having to leave before she woke up. Every morning, he stayed a little longer out of his own selfishness. Katara smiled sadly, "It's alright… I'll probably hit the hay early anyways. Go help your Uncle". Zuko smiled again, kissing her on the forehead, then walking away from her. She let out a shaky breath. She would to tell him to stop doing that making her breathless thing.

Later that day, Katara was finishing up making dinner for her father and brother. She had put all of the food on the table right at 5:30 when her father said he would be home at 5. Of course, he was late as usual and Katara had to reheat the food at 6. They all sat at the table, Katara trying to suppress any anger she felt at her father, Sokka trying to guzzle his food down as quickly as possible, and Hakoda trying to figure out how to apologize to his daughter. "I'm sorry I was late. The office" but she cut him off, "The office was busy. I know. Forget it" she told her father. Hakoda sighed, seeing the conversation was going nowhere, "So your brother told me about what happened at school today" he told her. Katara merely grunted in her response, waiting for her punishment for acting out of turn, Hakoda chuckled a little, "That's my girl" Katara looked at him, slightly surprised but said no more about the matter.

"He also told me about Zuko" her father told her. Katara paused for a moment, then remembering Sokka had no idea of Zuko's… condition. "What about him?" she asked, taking another bite. Hakoda sighed, "Well… He told me that you seem happy when you're around him… He seems to make you smile… I'd like to meet him fully eventually." He told her. Katara nodded and stood, "Yeah sure. I'm gonna go up to my room." With that she walked up the stairs, leaving her brother and father in her wake.

Katara layed in bed late that night, thinking, but mostly worrying about Zuko. She had hoped that his Uncle was okay. But she had no way of knowing until the next day at school. She couldn't help herself from going to the window to see if she could see him standing below or climbing up, but no such luck.

Suddenly she heard a noise behind her and she turned sharply towards it.

"Lights out"

Then everything went black.

 **Ta-Daaa! I know. Cliffhanger right? But don't you worry. I've been a writing machine the past few days because I am leaving for college in a few days and want to keep consistent while I'm getting settled. So here you guys go! Next time we will get to see some of Zuko's POV because we haven't seen that in a while. But anyways hope you enjoyed it! Onto the reviews!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for reading! We all know that if Zutara got together in the show, that it would have been a slow process. I wanted to keep a hint of that even if they aren't at each other's throats. And yes absolutely! Mate's are very unknown to Zuko because he has never known someone in his life to have a mate. But we will find out through other characters! Jet and Katara are in the stages of not together but not apart. There will be a clear break. Great questions!**

 **Storming days: I'm so sorry. I hope your family is okay. But I'm so glad you found my story again and I hope you enjoy it!**

 **DisneyZootopiaRo: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Starting to get settled in and I hope you are too!**

 **ZukoSparky: Yeah Jet was kinda a jerk. I guess he sort of died honorably. But he wasn't a nice dude. But as all characters, he is a moving point for Katara! You will see why.**

 **Bloody arms: Oh my goodness, I hope you start to feel better and make a strong and fast recovery! I hope this can put a smile on your face! Hopefully, I can convert you to a Katara lover by the end of this!**

 **Aang friend with: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I hope you guys enjoy the upcoming chapters!**

 **That's it for the reviews! And don't worry guys. Just cause I'm college now, doesn't mean this story is going anywhere. Until next time!**


	17. Chapter 16: Solitude

**Hello everyone! Welcome to part 16 of Day's of Future's Past! Hope you guys liked that last part! This part has some epic Zuko/Aang action in it. See if you can figure out Aang's motive and objective in this series. Also I'm sure you're wondering what happened to Katara so I won't make this intro long. But until then, I do not own Avatar or its characters but the world is my own. Onto to the story!**

 **Katara is the most popular girl at Kyoshi High. She had everything she ever wanted. A boyfriend, tons of friends. But when she discovers a secret of her town that longed to be hidden, was it everything she wanted?**

 **Let's find out!**

 **Chapter 16: Solitude**

Zuko ran into his home with his Uncle, looking around for traces of him. "Uncle!" he yelled, practically frantic with worry. His Uncle came from his bedroom, "Zuko, we must hurry" he told his nephew. He began to explain, "Katara is in trouble. Ozai sent Azula after her"

His face paled. His sister was going to kidnap Katara and she was planning to take her to his father. Zuko flinted out the door, running through the woods, his Uncle following close behind. Suddenly, a group of 10 vampires dropped from the tress around them, stopping them in their tracks. Zuko looked to Iroh, "What do we do?" he wasn't stupid enough to battle 10 vampires at once. 10 to 2 wasn't a very promising fight in any circumstances. But Iroh looked at him, "We don't have time to negotiate. Your mate is in danger"

This comment didn't go unnoticed by Zuko. Mate? Was Katara his mate? He had never been around anyone who had one before. His mother did not love his father. Iroh had never had one. His mate was his wife who passed away in child birth. He would do anything to save Katara. Did that mean she was his mate? He didn't have time to think about it anymore. He battled the vampires, using sticks, teeth, and limbs as weapons. Anything to keep the Ketsueki's at bay.

But as soon as they began, the fighting was over. Iroh and Zuko had minor injuries, but nothing either of them was worried about. "Is it just me…" Zuko spoke, "Or was that too easy?" he asked his Uncle. His Uncle closed his eyes and thought for a moment, then his eyes went wide, "It was a distraction" he said, "She knew we would come and try to stop her"

They both ran to Katara's childhood home. As soon as they saw the sirens and police cars out front, they knew. "We're too late" Iroh said in a grave voice. Zuko walked up to the girl's brother, "Sokka! What happened?" he asked, as if he didn't already know. But it still pained Zuko to hear him say it, "Katara got kidnapped…" Sokka looked down. The boy had bags under his eyes and was pale as a ghost, "We were all asleep… I heard a clang in her room and went to see if she fell or something… The room was a mess and she was gone… She was nowhere in the house. She left her phone" he stopped speaking, unable to continue.

Zuko felt for the boy's pain, since he felt himself. He placed a hand on his shoulder, "We'll find her… And she'll come back unharmed" he told Sokka. Sokka looked at him, "You really think so?" he questioned. Zuko nodded, then walked back to his Uncle, fully prepared to as soon as they got out of there, go on a trip. But Zuko looked up when he felt a pair of eyes staring into his skull.

Aang.

The young boy walked to him, brushed his shoulder and walked into the woods, signaling Zuko to follow silently. Zuko followed him, slightly leery. When they got far enough away from the scene, Aang turned to him, "Are you happy now? Is this what you wanted? They took her!" the boy exclaimed, clearly furious with the vampire. "You and I both know that's not what I wanted" Zuko's face showed no emotion but they both knew the meaning behind his words.

"I'm going after her" Zuko told the boy. He knew that he could not let Katara feel the wrath of his father. He knew that pain all too well. "I know" Aang watched the vampire, "But know I'll still be here when you get back" Aang reminded the man. Zuko glared a little, standing tall, "Then you should know I won't back down. I won't give in". The young boy chuckled a little and repeated, "I know…" before walking back to the street.

Katara opened her eyes to pitch black. It took her a moment to realize she was not dead and she was just in a pitch black room. After a moment, when her eyes adjusted she realized she was in a cell like room, still wearing the pajamas she had on the night she was taken. At least she thought she was taken. She remembered a female face with golden eyes and pale skin talking to her then darkness. As hard as she tried to make out the face in her brain, she couldn't. She knew that she had never seen her before. But she couldn't make out any features.

Katara couldn't tell how much time had passed or how long she had been unconscious. She couldn't help but hug her knees and let a tear fall. She had a strong feeling that a vampire took her, for what reason, she didn't know. She missed Zuko. Would he figure out she was gone? If so, how long would it take? Would she be alive when he did?

Her stomach grumbled from hunger, but there was no food in sight. In fact, there wasn't anything in sight. If her thoughts were right, and it was a vampire who took her, they didn't exactly have a McDonalds lying around. She thought there wouldn't be any food coming her way any time soon.

But to her surprise, sometime later, a slot opened up in the wall or door. Before then it was too dark to see. But with the small sliver of light, she was able to take in her surroundings. The room was square with metal walls and a metal floor, designed for those who could bend earth Katara realized. There was a bucket in the corner. She could figure what that was for. But the prison had no windows and only one door, with a slot for food. As soon as the light came, her food was pushed to the floor and it left. She crawled over to fallen food, seeing what she could get that hadn't fallen on the dirty floor. The meal was plain white rice and water, simple but enough to sustain her until whatever met her fate came.

Katara had tried to keep herself occupied, playing games in her head, singing and humming songs. These people that took her would not break her spirit. She had plenty of time to think of Zuko and her feelings for him. What did she feel for Zuko? Did she care about him because she felt like she had to or did she actually care deeply, to her core for him? She had never felt like this with Jet, even in the early stages where it was puppy love.

But here's what she did know. Her heart fluttered every time he looked at her. Even though, she knows that he could take care of himself, she worried like crazy. In fact, right then, she was worried he would get himself in trouble trying to help her, more then what would happen to her. His smile and laugh made her happier than anything anyone else could say. She craved him. She craved his presence and his mood. Katara couldn't put her feelings and emotions into words.

She fell asleep thinking of Zuko and she couldn't help but fall asleep with a smile on her face, even in the situation she was in,

 **Ta-Daaa! That is all for that chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it. What's gonna happen to Katara? Will Zuko save her in time? Now onto the reviews!**

 **Holidays we all: Sorry I didn't answer your question last chapter! That you will have to wait to find out but we have not seen the last of Jet. Thanks for reading!**

 **Bloody arms: I hope this story can make you happy. Try to stay positive and remember, you are worth it. Thanks for reading!** **J**

 **Aang and Zuko be: For now, I will say they will reach an understanding. But it will be explained later. Thanks for reading!**

 **Yellow Bird Chu: I'm glad you read it too! Thanks a bunches!**

 **Tophnicknames: We will find that soon I hope! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **Stormy days: I'm so glad all of your family is okay! And I'm glad you found this story! I hope you can continue to read as I write. I have a few more chapters backed up so it will be steady a little while longer. Thanks for reading!**

 **Halloween Coming: Good, I'm glad! I want this to be a story people can get into! Thanks for reading!**

 **Sky: I know you reviewed on chapter 5 but I thought I would put this here. Thank you!**

 **That's all for the reviews today! Until next time!**


	18. Chapter 17: Ozai

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 17 of Day's of Future's Past! I'm writing this at 10 at night with a cold so forgive me for any typos in this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I love your theories about Aang! Some of them are really close or just plain awesome! I do not own Avatar or its characters but the world is my own. On to the story!**

 **Katara is the most popular girl at Kyoshi High. She had everything she ever wanted. A boyfriend, tons of friends. But when she discovers a secret of her town that longed to be hidden, was it everything she wanted?**

 **Let's find out!**

 **Chapter 17: Ozai**

Katara woke with a start, light flashing in her eyes. She realized with the thud of her heart that she was not dead yet. She squinted her eyes, trying to adjust to the sudden light. A man walked to her, pulling her up. Katara looked at the man. He was wearing all black and gray with red accents on his shirt cuffs and collar. The man looked slightly professional to her surprise, but she still found him dangerous. "Where are you taking me?" she asked, her voice hoarse from not using it. But he didn't answer her.

The guard half lead, half dragged her down a long hallway. Katara tried to memorize the way to her cell. They went down the long hallway, then up 3 flights of stairs, then left, then right, then left again. They passed several other cells, from which she could hear moans of sorrows and pain. She shuddered but kept walking, trying to ignore it. When the guard stopped her, she was in front of an ornate door. Carved into the door, was a pattern of fire and the sun. She looked at it for a moment, surprised when she saw the doors open on their own.

The guard pressed her forward. Katara's mouth was wide in shock at the scene in front of her. The room was large, with high intricate ceilings that held designs of what she assumed to be stories. There were golden pillars making a walk way up to a wall of fire. At first, she saw nothing beyond the fire and she thought she was walking towards her death. But then the fire died down a little, enough to see a large magnificent looking throne. A man sat inside, with a woman to his left. There was a pillow to his right but no one occupied it.

"Katara. How lovely to finally meet you" the man behind the fire spoke. He talked in a way that was evident of his surroundings. He spoke as if he were above her. He clearly thought he was for whatever reason. Katara looked at him, too shocked to speak. The man saw this emotion and continued, "I believe you are already familiar with my daughter Azula…" he gestured to the girl on his left. The woman smirked at Katara, clearly trying to make the girl scared of her. Ozai paused a moment to let Katara remember the woman.

Then Katara remembered. She had seen the woman watching her before, from a park bench or in a car when she walked home from school. Katara thought nothing of it. It wasn't uncommon in her town to see people every day. The town was small and it wasn't unusual to see someone every day. But this must have been the woman who took her. But why? She didn't understand why she was taken. She assumed Zuko was involved somehow. But how did knowing him warrant her imprisonment?

"And my son… Zuko"

Recognition shined on Katara's face. The man in front of her was Ozai. The father to Zuko. The brother to Iroh. The ruler to the vampire realm. "You're Zuko's father?" she asked him, finally finding her voice. Ozai smiled evilly, "For all intents and purposes… Pity. He hasn't told you about me?" he gathered. But she shook her head slightly, "Only briefly" she added.

Ozai nodded a little, rubbing the perfectly trimmed beard on his chin, "I see…" he stood and walked through the flames. Katara watched him, slightly in amazement, slightly in fright. He smirked, "I must say… My son did well…" he walked towards her, getting too close for her liking, "You are quite beautiful… For a human that is… I'm shocked he hasn't made you more useful yet." He told her, no surprise evident in his tone. Katara looked at him, slightly confused, "Useful?" she questioned.

The man chuckled darkly to himself, "Vampire… Humans are… Dispensable" he turned away from her, "Of course, my son and brother have always felt differently about our condition. They have viewed us as soulless creatures damned to hell. I disagree" he added. Katara found the courage to speak, "Clearly." She stuck out her chin, regretting at soon as she did. He turned back to her, surprise clear on his face, "Feisty as well? Hm." He mused, continuing to circle her very predatorily.

Katara looked up and spoke, "What am I doing here? Why did you take me here?" she asked him, clenching her fists, trying to look at least a little menacing. But she could tell he didn't find her the least bit frightening.

Ozai continued to circle her, "As you may know… Our kind is kept secret from humans" he said the word with disgust, "It is imperative that our kind remains a mystery… So I am kept very aware of when a human is informed of our kind"

Katara looked at him, "How is that?" she asked, not necessarily because she wanted to know. But because she had a feeling this meeting was not going to go well for her. Ozai chuckled darkly, "I suppose… It's just part of the job description"

Katara's confidence flooded her in waves, "Well I hate to break it to you, but Zuko told me nothing. I figured it out all on my own" then disappeared as soon as she opened her mouth.

He stopped circling her and walked directly in front of her.

"Then he should have killed you when he had the chance"

Katara gulped. She hadn't been scared up until this point. Nervous yes. Maybe a little shaky. But now she was frightened to her core.

Ozai began to circle her again, "But I must say, I am quite curious about how much you do know" he wondered aloud, "It does fascinate me that you figured it out on your own. Most humans" he said the word with disdain again, "don't have that kind of brain power". The guards, Azula, and Ozai all burst out into laughter, as if they found the naivety of the world hilarious.

Ozai slowed his laugh to a light chuckle and turned to Katara, "Enough of the festivities… This is no laughing matter… Well to you anyway" he spoke to her. He turned away from her, making a gesture to the guards.

"Dispose of her"

Katara's eyes widened. That was when she realized she might not live to see Zuko again.

 **Ta-Daaa! Or Dun DUN DUUUUNNNN. I'm not sure which is more appropriate. Probably the latter. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter. This chapter had a lot of Katara's interior monologue. Especially Ozai! One character who has oddly fascinated me is Ozai. Because he is the only character in the series that is just plain evil. Zuko in the first season just wanted to reclaim his honor. Azula was a product of her father and grew up with the thought that her mother loved Zuko more then her, that lead her to insanity. Zhao is one that could be argued but I saw him as ruthless yes. But also trying to please his king, like any other general. So in a way, he is like Azula and is brought up as a product of Ozai. I mean the guy couldn't accept help from someone he considered a traitor to the point it cost him his own life. It's interesting to thin k about. I'm interested to hear your thoughts on the matter. But enough of my blabbing. Now onto the reivews!**

 **Bloody arms: I'm so happy to hear you are doing better. Thanks for reading!** **J**

 **SimplePlanFan: Well I'm glad you enjoy this story. But make sure you get out there and make friends too! You don't want to miss out on any experiences! Thanks for reading!**

 **NightFuryDragon: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Glad you liked it!**

 **Tophnicknames: Hope this chapter answered your question! We will see a lot more of Azula. She isn't going anywhere yet.**

 **ZukoSparky: I am actually glad you don't like Katara that much. I didn't want to make characters that were perfect and never did anything wrong. Both Katara and Zuko have their flaws. Katara's we have seen more than Zuko so far. Thanks for reading!** **J**

 **JackandSallyLove: You can fight this! As I told another reviewer, you are worth it. You are earth, strong willed and able to overcome any blow. If you think about it, every city who has ever had a natural disaster in some way, has been able to overcome and prosper in some way after the tragedy. You can do the same. You are strong and powerful. Our minds may tell us differently sometimes but it is true. This goes for anyone battling this. You are worth it! Thank you so much for reading and I wish you the best!**

 **Guest: Thank you for reading! Aang and Katara have some connection but I won't give that away just that. It will make more sense as it goes. I'm so glad you are enjoying the layers to this story. I wanted to make the story complex, but not confusing. Because I still have more to add as well! I'm also glad you like the kind of short chapters. I've been on the other side where you just want to know what happens next but the author only updates once a month. I feel you haha. Thank you so much!**

 **That's it for the reviews today! Until next time!**


	19. Chapter 18: Burn

**Hello everyone! Welcome to part 18 of Day's of Future's Past! Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I don't have a lot to say this chapter other then holy cow! We are just two chapters away from 20 chapters! It seems like writing this has gone by so fast and you guys have made every minute worth it. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. I do not own Avatar or its characters but the world is my own. Onto some news!**

 **So I have a little treat for you guys. I wanted to tell you guys more about my world in this story. This story is set in the Avatar world with a twist. The layout of the world is the same but each country has its own name and is modern. Let me explain.**

 **Earth Kingdom = Terra (Italian for earth) Very similar to the USA and Europe. Major cities are Omashu and Ba Sing Se.**

 **Fire Nation = Kasai (Spoken CAS-I, Translated from Japanese) Mixture of Europe and countries such as China and Japan. Capital is Shihon (Japanese for capital**

 **Water Nation = Inuit (No translation) best described as Antarctica or Alaska, small tribes spread throughout, where Katara originates from, Main city is in north, Zaki (Hungarian for north, full name is Eszaki)**

 **Air Nation = Ventus (Latin for wind) Australian like, hot weather, Main city is Ortus (Latin for sunrise cause it is the is the eastern air temple)**

 **Hope that explains somewhat for this story. I wanted you guys to know my world in all of its forms! Anyways, on to the story!**

 **Katara is the most popular girl at Kyoshi High. She had everything she ever wanted. A boyfriend, tons of friends. But when she discovers a secret of her town that longed to be hidden, was it everything she wanted?**

 **Let's find out!**

 **Chapter 18: Burn**

Ozai slowed his laugh to a light chuckle and turned to Katara, "Enough of the festivities… This is no laughing matter… Well to you anyway" he spoke to her. He turned away from her, making a gesture to the guards.

"Dispose of her"

Katara's eyes widened. They were going to kill her. She considered her options. Option 1 was to try and run. But she knew they could out run her. There was no way she would even make it to the door. Option 2 was to fight back. But again, she would never be able to hold them off. They were faster than her. Option 3 wasn't really an option.

She could give up. The odds were stacked against her. There was hardly any chance she could win this fight. She could, in theory, surrender and let them kill her. But she had so much she had to live for. Her brother, her father, her friends.

Zuko.

Was he coming for her? Did he know she was gone? How would he feel if she died? If his father had killed her. That meant she had only one option left.

"Wait!" she exclaimed. Ozai turned back to her, raising an eyebrow in questioning. "Why do you want to hurt your son so badly?" she asked. Ozai looked at her, even more confused.

Katara's only option was to try and buy time. Maybe, and just maybe, Zuko was on his way to help her. Maybe she could give him enough time. She often had told him she didn't need saving. This was the exception.

"He is hardly my son…" Ozai told her, tipping his chin as if Zuko and her were beneath him. "Why?" Katara asked, "What could he have done for him not to be here with you?"

Ozai began to circle her once more, "I suppose you should know… Before my son has to mourn you…" he chuckled slightly, as if he was laughing at her eventual demise.

 _I had always wanted a son. I wanted someone to pass on my glory and legacy too. So I could spread his reign and create an era of Ozai._

Ozai took a deep breath at that statement, loving the idea and power of his reign.

 _My wife, Ursa, bore me a son as his first born. But within time it was clear that Ursa loved the boy very much._

"What was wrong with her loving her son? Shouldn't you be happy they had that bond?" Katara asked him. Ozai chuckled darkly again, "You see, my dear…" he began to explain, "Vampires are predators… We feed off the pain of other people… We all want to be top dog" he told her.

Katara shook her head, "That's not true…" she told him, "Your son, brother and wife want nothing to do with power… If they did, they would have overthrown you by now" she scowled while looking at Ozai, partially disgusted by him.

Ozai smirked evilly, "That's because they're weak" he sighed dramatically, "You see my dear… There are the lions and the lambs… I hope you are smart enough to figure out which one you would want to be", he continued his story.

 _It was clear, my wife did not love me. She simply cared about the stupid boy. I was angry that she loved someone more then she loved me. Then she left me for him… She left to save the wretched boy._

"So Ursa did kill her parents?" Katara asked him, having heard the story from Zuko before. Ozai scoffed, clearly irritated by the girl's questions, "Of course she did. Who else could have done it? She had to get herself banished for that boy"

Katara looked at him, "She's alive?" she asked, surprised he divulged that information. Ozai thought for a moment then said, "Yes… And you won't live long enough for Zuko to find out. You've heard enough" he turned to his guards and nodded.

The guards walked towards her and Katara stepped back out of reflex. She wasn't sure if she could come up with this charade any longer. "How did Zuko get his scar?" she asked. Ozai stopped walking again and then began to laugh, "I gave it to him"

Katara looked at the man, even more horrified then it was. This man had burned his son. He banished him. He blamed him for his wife not loving him. He shunned his brother. He was willing to let his father in law kill his son. He was purely animalistic. "You're the one who burned Zuko?" Katara spoke out loud, trying to convince herself it was true. She found it impossible for a father to hate their son, let alone almost kill him twice.

Ozai began to speak.

 _Zuko came to me with his Uncle last summer. He wanted to be reconciled and granted freedom from his banishment. I decided to be generous and offer him a duel. If he won, he would be allowed back at the palace._

Katara didn't fail to notice how he didn't tell her where they actually were. Honestly she had no idea if they were even still on Kyoshi Island. Were they still in Terra? Or Kasai? Or Ventus? She could be in the Inuit for all she knew. It was far too warm to be on ice though.

"He failed. Clearly" Ozai chuckled at this. Then he suddenly stopped walking and looked at her. Katara looked back at him, not stepping down. Ozai walked closer to her, "I have a better idea of what to do with you"

Katara didn't like the sound of that.

The guards pushed her to the floor. Katara gulped, scared out of her mind. She didn't know what to do or say. She thought she was for sure a goner. Ozai stood in front of her and put a hand on her cheek, clearly not in a loving way. She tried to move her head but she was forced to stay still.

Ozai smirked down at her, "Since you love my son so much… You can match."

Katara screamed from the pain. She could feel her skin burning.

The last thing she heard before she blacked out was a door slamming open and Zuko yelling her name.

 **Dun DUN DUUUUNNNNN! Will Katara be okay? What do you guys think? You'll have to wait and see. I know this is a big cliffhanger and some of you many not like me hurting Katara. But I do promise this. Everything that happens in my story, happens for a reason. Nothing is done for shock value or for the hell of it. Everything will turn out okay! I promise! On to the reviews!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for reading! I'm glad you enjoyed the story. A little of both! Katara knows she can't take on the vampires herself so she buys herself some time. I find that wise. Because if it were Zuko he would just go off, guns blazing. But Katara is calm and collected. You are both right about Zuko and Aang. Zuko and Aang have history but Aang and Katara also have something going on which I have not introduced yet. It's another layer to this story. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **JackandSally: I'm so glad you decided to get help! I know its hard but in the long run, everything will be okay. At the end of every storm is a rainbow, but if you keep borrowing buckets of water on yourself, the rain will never end. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

 **Halloween coming: Ozai is very complex in his own way. Thank you for reading!** **J**

 **Tophnicknames: Thank you for reading! I'm so glad you enjoy it! No, Zuko and Aang are not related biologically in this story. They have history but they are not related. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **BlackandOrange: I'm glad I can keep people guessing! Thanks for reading!**

 **Bloody arms: Thanks for reading. If your so called friends are like that, they are not friends. Friends support you and lift you up through everything, no matter what it is. Find friends who love you for you and just want to see you be happy and succeed!** **J**

 **SokkaSoFunny: Thanks for reading. I'm flattered but Avatar is a masterpiece in its own right. We wouldn't even be talking about Zutara and these characters if it weren't for them! But thank you so much! I'm flattered!**

 **That's it for the reviews today! Until next time!**


	20. Chapter 19: Yue

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 19 of Day's of Future's Past! I know you guys may not have liked the end of the last chapter. That's why this is going up so soon. Because there was a reason to hurt Katara. You'll see it in this chapter and the next chapter. So as always I do not own Avatar or its characters but the world is my own. On to the story!**

 **Katara is the most popular girl at Kyoshi High. She had everything she ever wanted. A boyfriend, tons of friends. But when she discovers a secret of her town that longed to be hidden, was it everything she wanted?**

 **Let's find out!**

 **Chapter 19: Yue**

Zuko stormed into the room, and ran to Katara. He sent a blast of fire at his father, careful to miss the girl who had fallen unconscious. Ozai blocked it and merely laughed, letting Katara fall to the floor, "Now you match" the man said stepping back a little.

Zuko continued to send blow after blow at his father. He was furious at him for hurting Katara. She had done nothing wrong. She was so innocent and pure. He had promised to protect her. He had let her down. He made a round house kick towards his father but Ozai easily deflected it, shoving him to the ground. Ozai scoffed, looking back at his son, "Pathetic".

The door opened again, Iroh stepping into the room. "That's enough brother" Iroh stood tall, walking to stand in front of his nephew and the girl. Ozai looked over at him, "Iroh. So nice of you to join us. I was just getting started" he sat at his throne proudly, looking down on the group.

Zuko held the girls face, feeling the scorched skin left there. He couldn't help the tears that fell from his eyes. "I'm so sorry Katara… I'm so sorry" he cried, cradling her face.

Iroh however, did not back down, "There was no use in what you have done here today. The girl has done nothing wrong". Ozai scoffed, "Nothing wrong? Well… I suppose you're right. But the goal was accomplished" with that, he looked at his son, who was clutching Katara close to his chest. Zuko glared right back. But Ozai continued, "If the girl is not turned in 6 months' time, during the full moon, there will be consequences. And I won't give second chances."

Iroh nodded and spoke, "I don't doubt it" then turned to Zuko, "Come nephew"

Zuko grabbed Katara and they seemed to run for what felt like hours. He kept looking down at the girl in his arms, hoping she would be okay. He brushed a piece of hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. He couldn't let her be hurt. He promised himself that she would never have to hurt like he did. Now he had to change her. If she survived that is.

What if she didn't survive the changing? What if she isn't his mate? There's no way to know until he helped her change. What if she didn't make it? He would never forgive himself. He would do everything in his power to make her safe again.

After a run that seemed to go on for an hour, they arrived at the most northern tip of Terra. They arrived at a small cottage, not unlike their own. But this one rested on top of a hill in the middle of a plains. Iroh knocked at the front door, and waited patiently. Zuko was watching him, not having the same amount of patience as his Uncle did.

A woman with hair as white as snow and eyes as blue as the sea opened the door and looked at Iroh then Zuko then the girl in his arms. Iroh was the first to speak, "I'm very sorry Miss Yue. I hate to arrive uninvited. However, we need your help"

The woman named Yue looked at the girl and then Zuko, glaring at him slightly. But Iroh spoke again, "My nephew won't be a problem miss". Yue seemed to trust his word and nodded, motioning him to come in.

They walked into the woman's home. It's interior did not match its Terra exterior. The interior was decorated with whites and blues. There was a fire place that seemed as if it had not been lit in centuries and the same went for the kitchen.

"Bring her in here" the woman spoke softly, leading him to a bedroom. Zuko laid Katara on the bed gently, his eyes washing over her features. "Leave us be" Yue spoke, stepping in front of him. Zuko glared down at her, "I'm staying." He refused to walk in the other room. He wanted to stay with her every step of the way. But Iroh put a hand on his nephew's shoulder, "It's alright Zuko. Katara will be alright". Zuko sighed, taking one last look at the girl on the bed, then walking from the room.

It felt like hours before Yue came into the living room. Zuko immediately stood, looking hopeful. Yue nodded, "She should be alright. She's healing nicely. She's still asleep" the woman explained. Zuko nodded, clearly thankful, "Thank you… C-can I see her?" he asked, unsure. Yue nodded, seeing he would go see her even if she said no. Zuko walked quickly into the room, looking down at Katara. Her face was almost pristine. There was a small scar close to her eye, but it would clearly fade quickly. Other than that, her face was almost as perfect as before Ozai took her. She slept peacefully, no shadow of what had happened to her a little while before.

Zuko sat next to her and took her hand, using the other to brush her hair from her face. He couldn't shake the thought that he had failed her. If it weren't for him, she would be safe in her bed, sleeping soundly. Was this worth it? Was his happiness worth her pain? It never would be. But was she happy? Or did she feel stuck now that she knew who he was? Could he send her away? Probably not. Was that selfish? Yes. Was that a bad thing? He wasn't sure. He needed her now. But he had no idea if she needed him.

Katara woke to a bright light and it struck off guard. Was she dead? Was this heaven? She let her eyes adjust to the sudden light. When her eyes adjusted, she saw she was lying in a bed. The room was painted a light blue and was decorated with white and tan furniture. It was a small room with one window.

Zuko was looking out the window, having not heard her wake. But with a small rustle of the sheets, his head whipped to meet her gaze. He quickly ran to her side and took her hand. Katara looked towards him, "Zuko…" was all she could manage to say. She was so worried she would never see him again. She thought Ozai was going to kill her.

Ozai.

She reached up to feel her left eye, expecting to feel rough and blistered skin. But instead she was met with smooth skin as if it had not been burned. Zuko took the hand that was touching her face and kissed it. "I thought…" she said, slightly confused. Zuko shook his head a little, "Iroh knew someone who could heal you… If I had just gotten there a few moments earlier…" he looked down, clearly ashamed of himself.

Katara took his face in her hands and made him look at her, "You saved me…" she smiled at him. It took him a moment but he eventually smiled back.

 **Ta-Daaa! Everyone is happy! We'll see how long that lasts. Hope you guys are happy that Katara is okay. I would never hurt her that badly! Now on to the reviews!**

 **Guest: Good guess! But I wanted Katara to meet a different vampires and this was my way of doing that. We will see some Katara and Yue interaction next chapter! Glad you are enjoying! Keep reading!**

 **Bloody arms: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Glad you enjoyed!**

 **IrohLovesTea: We saw a little badass Zuko in this chapter. But we will see more shortly. Glad you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!**

 **Gothic Girl: I'm glad you're reading! Thanks so much!** **J**

 **Homer Do'h: Thank you for reading! I'm glad you enjoyed it! I wanted this fanfic to reflect the show in some ways but in some ways be completely different. Thanks again!**

 **That's it for the reviews! Until next time!**


	21. Chapter 20: Passionate

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 20 of Day's of Future's Past! I'm so happy we've made this far and am so excited for the coming chapters of this series. I am so excited to show you all what's coming and what I have in store. It's gonna get crazy! So until then, on to the story! As always, I do not own Avatar or its characters but the world is my own.**

 **Katara is the most popular girl at Kyoshi High. She had everything she ever wanted. A boyfriend, tons of friends. But when she discovers a secret of her town that longed to be hidden, was it everything she wanted?**

 **Let's find out!**

 **Chapter 20: Passionate**

The pair sat there in silence for several moments, gazing at each other's features. The door opened to reveal a gorgeous girl around their age. Her hair was white as snow and her skin was pale, showing her vampire status. Katara was slightly stunned by her beauty. "Hello…" the woman said, her voice gentle but entrancing.

Katara noticed how Zuko avoided her gaze. The woman walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed. She looked at her face, studying her, "You healed very nicely… You won't even have a scar after another healing session or two" with that, the water in the bowl next to them lifted from its resting place, moving through the air to the woman's hands.

Katara watched in shock. She had seen Zuko manipulate fire once but she had never seen anyone move any other element and it fascinated her. She wanted to reach out and touch it. But it also made her question the practice of bending among vampires. What did bending earth look like? Could water benders make water from nothing like fire? How rare was water bending? She remembered Zuko saying that water benders were rare. But why?

"I'm Yue… Uncle has been there for me for a while… He's a good friend" Yue spoke, trying to make conversation. Katara nodded, "You move water?" she asked the woman, clearly memorized by her talent. Yue sighed, "Yes… One of the few left…" she sounded disappointed when she said this.

"Why?" Katara asked, her curiosity getting the best of her, "Why are there so many fire benders and earth benders but not very many water benders?"

Yue sighed, thinking it over, "The element that one bends is decided in the changing. If the vampire gods-" she started to explain but Katara cut her off, "You have gods?"

Yue went to answer but Zuko spoke for her, "Yes. Part of the changing is the gods deciding if you are worthy to join our race. Then if you are chosen, they decide your element. They are in charge of keeping balance"

"But they haven't been doing a very good job" Yue scowled, annoyed by the fire bender's presence. "An element is chosen by the vampire's personality. Fire benders are hot headed and quick tempered"

Zuko cut her off, "And passionate."

Katara couldn't help but blush a little at that statement. Yue rolled her eyes, "Earth benders are strong willed and hard headed. These are most often the type of people who want to become vampires. That's why they are more common. Air benders are free spirits, not tied down by any restraints and rules which are vital to our survival. They are almost extinct. Water benders are always changing, often not cut out for the immortality life style… So there isn't many of us around anymore…" Yue appeared sad, as she said this.

Katara contemplated this new information. There was a possibility to not become a vampire? She thought if you were changed, you were changed. She didn't think she had a chance of dying. Zuko said it was dangerous, but not flip of a coin dangerous.

Her thoughts were quickly disrupted when Yue brought the water to cover her hand, "This may be a little cold" she mentioned, off-handedly. Then she placed her hand over her eye and cheek, where she had previously been burned. The water began to glow a bright blue and it felt cool around Katara's skin. It wasn't uncomfortable, but soothing. Yue pulled away after a moment, flicking her wrist and sending the water back into the bowl.

"Thank you Yue…" Zuko spoke for the first time since the woman entered the room. Yue sent him a glare, to Katara's surprise. She was shocked the woman could even produce such a look, when she seemed so graceful from the outside. "I didn't do it for you…" Yue said, angrily before stalking from the room.

Katara looked at Zuko once the woman left the room. "What was that about?" she asked him, slightly confused over their exchange. Zuko shook his head a little, "We are very much opposite in many ways… Even down to our elements… We don't always see eye to eye" he told Katara, taking her hand again, "What is most important is that you're okay… I'm just glad you're safe"

Katara looked down slightly ashamed, "Your father…" she said, not really knowing what to say about the man. Zuko nodded at this as well, "I know…" understanding what she was trying to say. Katara looked back at the boy, studying his face for a moment, "He told me… About your scar…" she reached up tentatively. When he didn't push her away, she touched her fingers to his scar, feeling the rough skin underneath. She felt her eyes well up with tears, "I'm so sorry…" she wanted this boy to be safe and know how loved he was. Having a father who wanted him dead made that a lot harder for her.

Zuko reached up and brushed her tears away, "Don't cry for me… Please" but she couldn't help the tears from falling from her eyes. Zuko tucked Katara close to his chest, letting her tears fall onto his shirt. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" she cried.

Zuko took her face and made her look at him, "Don't you ever be sorry for anything that has happened to me… Because you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I should be the one that's sorry for letting you get hurt… I don't know what I would do if you…" he cut himself off, unable to finish. Katara cooed softly, comforting him.

He continued, "I won't let anything hurt you… No matter what happens. I will do whatever it takes until you are safe. I…" he looked at her for a moment, unable to form the words, "I care about you too much"

Katara looked back at him, smiling softly, "I care about you too"

They stared at each other for a moment, their eye's interlocked. Zuko brushed a piece of hair from her face that had fallen in her eyes. Did he love this girl? Did he even know what love meant? He loved his Uncle, but he didn't feel that way for Katara, thank Agni. What is love? How do you describe it? Is it the fluttering feeling he feels around her? Like his heart could stop any moment and it would be okay as long as hers kept going.

Was that love? Or is love the over whelming sense of warmth he feels when he holds her close? Would that warmth go away? He didn't want it to. He wanted someone to share his life with but he just didn't know how.

Katara spoke softly after a moment, "C-Can you do something for me..?" stuttering slightly. Zuko nodded automatically, "Of course…" he looked at her, waiting for a response. Katara gulped and looked down, then looked back at him, biting her lip lightly.

"Kiss me…"

Zuko looked at her for a moment, then leaned in slightly, watching for her reaction. She stayed perfectly still, not wanting to push him. Their lips met in what felt like a rush of electricity. They felt like every nerve went hay wire when their lips touched. Katara immediately got goosebumps from the feeling. They held each other close enjoying the feeling of being this close with one another. If one moved, the other moved, completely intertwined as one. They both even had the same thought flowing through their brain.

I love you.

 **Ta-Daaa! Hope you all enjoyed that chapter! It was a super fun one to write. I wanted everyone to find something to enjoy in this story. Action, Romance, Supernatural, Canon, Mystery, etc etc. So I hope even if you are not a fan of Zutara or fluff, you find something in this story to enjoy. But you gotta admit, that kiss was beautiful. I wanted it hyped up a little bit. But just because they think they love each other, doesn't mean they are gonna tell each other. But now on to the reviews!**

 **SparkyRock: Thank you so much for reading! I'm glad you found this story and are enjoying it! I hope your friend is okay! Thanks again!**

 **Tophnicknames: Don't worry there is plenty of bad ass Zuko to come. What is a zutara story without zuko being a bad ass? Not Zuko lol thanks for reading!**

 **DeathTheKidOCD: That was a little bit of a surprise! But there will be more of Yue. She is kind of an interesting part to this story. Thanks for reading and glad you enjoy it!**

 **SimplePlanFan: Thanks a bunches! Glad you enjoy!** **J**

 **Happytello98: Thanks a lot for reading! I see where you make that comparison. But it will not be smooth sailing. Some things in this story may be similar to what you are referring but as I say in the beginning, the world is my own. There may be similar elements but that is because it is a wide known story, whether you like it or not. Thanks a lot for reading and reviewing!** **J**

 **That's it for the reviews! Until next time!**


	22. Chapter 21: Wake Up Call

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 21 of Day's of Future's Past! Sorry for the wait for this chapter. I've been super busy with school work. I'm trying to get ahead of this again. But thank you all for being patient. As always, I do not own Avatar or its characters but the world is my own. Onto the story!**

 **Katara is the most popular girl at Kyoshi High. She had everything she ever wanted. A boyfriend, tons of friends. But when she discovers a secret of her town that longed to be hidden, was it everything she wanted?**

 **Let's find out!**

 **Chapter 21: Wake Up Call**

The two teenagers walked back into the living room. Zuko held onto Katara's hand tight, too afraid to let go. She ran her thumb along his, trying to comfort him. Iroh was sitting at the table, sipping a cup of tea. He spoke up when the two came into the room, "Katara. I'm glad to see you are back on your feet" he gave the two a look of knowing, causing them both to blush.

"Thank you Iroh" Katara said, smiling slightly. Iroh gestured them over, "Please sit. Miss. Yue has prepared some tea for us. It's Jasmine, Zuko's favorite". Zuko couldn't help but roll his eyes a little at the statement and sat down next to his Uncle, leaving Katara to sit next to Yue.

The group sat silently for a few moments before Iroh spoke up, "Katara… What do you remember from when Ozai took you?" he asked, solemnly. Katara looked into her lap and bit her lip, thinking.

"I was in a dungeon for a while… I'm not sure how long… Then he took me up to the throne room I guess… He was gonna kill me…" she looked into her tea, refusing to make eye contact with Zuko, who looked crushed. "Do you remember anything from when you blacked out?" Iroh asked, rubbing his chin. Katara shook her head, finally looking at Zuko. "I remember Zuko coming in… That's it… Next thing I remember is waking up here"

The two men shared a look, clearly deciding whether to tell the girl a secret. Zuko shook his head, clearly disagreeing with what the old man was saying. "She deserves to know Zuko…" Iroh told him nephew. Zuko sighed, looking into his hands. Katara reached forward and took one of his hands in hers, causing him to look up. She smiled softly, "It's okay… You can tell me anything…"

Zuko let out a breath and began, "My father wants you changed by next solstice… He wants you to be one of us…"

Katara was silent at this. She wasn't expecting this when she was trying to find out who Zuko was. She wasn't planning on becoming one of them. Is that what she wanted? Did she want to be a Ketsueki? What about her family? She had so many questions and could only sit there speechless.

After a moment, Iroh spoke, "I know it's a big change… It's not something that many people can handle. But Zuko and I would be there every step of the way. This is a journey you need not take alone…" he gave her a sincere smile but she still didn't know how to respond. She simply sat there, looking at her knees. They watched her for a reaction, when she stood quickly and fled the room.

Katara ran. She wasn't sure how far or where. She simply ran until her knees went weak and her breath was heavy. She sat on the forest floor, feeling the rough dirt beneath her hands. Could she do this? Could she give up everything she knew? And for what? A secret?

Zuko?

She cared about Zuko. She might even love him. But could she give up her life for him? Her brother. Her father. Her friends. Would she be able to be around them? There was still so much unknown to her. Could she actually do this? She found the words leaving her mouth before she even knew it

"And if that isn't what I want?"

Both Zuko and Iroh were silent. They exchanged a look only known to them. Zuko had hoped she wouldn't respond like that, his heart sinking when she did. Iroh was only surprised. He knew that the two were meant for each other and were building a mate bond. It shocked him that Katara would consider breaking that.

Katara continued, "There are things that I want that I can't have being one of you… This isn't a life I would have chosen –" Zuko cut her off abruptly, unable to hear anymore. "We understand…" the scarred boy said, "If this isn't what you want… I'm going to make you safe enough that you don't have to" with that, he stood up and left the room.

Katara looked into her hands, feeling slightly ashamed for her words. But she didn't know why. She shouldn't be ashamed for not wanting something. When she found out what Zuko was, she didn't know what she was signing up for. Her curiosity got the better of her. She never should have gotten into something that she didn't know what it was. But yet why did part of her feel like this was a mistake? Why did part of her feel as if she had crushed her own heart?

Iroh followed Zuko out into the garden, finding him watching the sun set. He stood next to him, enjoying the silence that settled between them. Zuko had his hands in his pockets, his eyes glued straight. If he could cry, he might have. But he forced himself to stay strong. He couldn't force Katara into anything. He couldn't force her to stay with him.

He told himself he would never leave her, unless she sent him away. That was becoming more of a possibility and there was nothing he could do about it. He had to let her go if she so chooses. Because he would give up his eternity of happiness for her 100 years of happiness. He'd make sure those 100 years or however long she lived were ones where she is safe and loved and happy, even if her life doesn't include him.

Zuko finally spoke, "Uncle…" Iroh looked at him, "I thought my destiny was supposed to be to claim the throne… But I think I know now…" Iroh looked back at the sunset, thinking, "Destiny is a funny thing. You never know how things are going to work out. But if you keep an open mind and an open heart, you will find it… I think you finally have" the old man told his nephew.

Zuko nodded slightly, "Thank you Uncle… For being more of a father then he ever had…" Iroh smiled at him and pulled him in for a hug. The bigger surprise being that Zuko didn't pull away.

The two held each other close, seeming like they would never let go.

 **Ta-Daaa! Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! It was a lot of fun to write! Especially that last scene with Zuko and Iroh. Sorry about the wait for this chapter. College has been super busy and hectic. I haven't gotten time to sit and write. But I hope you guys enjoyed! On to the reviews!**

 **Nenadenerd: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! That kiss was a lot of fun to write and I wanted to make it a special moment. Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for reviewing! And don't worry about asking too many questions! I love responding to you guys! I'm glad you enjoyed adding Yue to this series. Yue was turned into a vampire and we will learn more about her later in the series. She may not come back for a long time but she will be back. She is not part of the royal line however. If a vampire is born, their element is hereditary. If their parents are two different elements, then the gods will decide between the two. As far as a Avatar goes, yes and no. That will be explained also later in the series and I'm not gonna give away any details about that haha. Thank you so much for your questions and for reading and reviewing!**

 **Sparky Rock: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I wish your friend a quick and speedy recovery!** **J**

 **Bloody arms: I'm so happy that you are doing better. I'm also glad this story is a good escape for you. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**

 **Tophnicknames: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you enjoyed Yue. As much as I love badass Zuko, I wanted to show him in several lights, like this chapter. Thanks again!**

 **WomanVotingRight: Thank you so much for reading! I'm glad you are enjoying this series! Yue will have a bigger part later in the series, but it was important she was introduced now because this is the first non-fire bending vampire she has met. Going forward in the series, it was important she saw a water bender. Thanls for reviewing!**

 **JackAndSally: Thanks for reading. I know it is difficult sometimes but you must know you are stronger than this. You have the power to change your actions, even if it may not seem like it right now. Thanks again!** **J**

 **Too Shy To Speak: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Glad you enjoyed!**

 **That's it for the reviews! Until next time!**


	23. Chapter 22: Hurt

**Hello everyone! Welcome to the long-awaited part 22 of Day's of Future's Past! I know that this has been a long time coming. College got busy but now I am home for the summer and ready to start writing again. I love this series so much and had never intended the break to be so long. This story means a lot and I have every intention of finishing it. So I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Onto the story!**

 **Katara is the most popular girl at Kyoshi High. She had everything she ever wanted. A boyfriend, tons of friends. But when she discovers a secret of her town that longed to be hidden, was it everything she wanted?**

 **Let's find out!**

 **Chapter 22: Hurt**

Katara didn't remember how long they were gone. It felt like an eternity before the two men walked through the front door. Katara stood as soon as she did, looking directly at Zuko, but he avoided her gaze. He looked down at the floor, into the fireplace, at the bookshelf, anywhere but her.

Iroh was the first one to speak, "I feel it best that we start to head back home" he walked to Yue, took her hand and kissed the back of it, "I thank you so much for your hospitality Miss Yue" Yue nodded and smiled formally. Zuko nodded towards Yue, the only thanks he could find himself to give. And even though their elements clashed and if it were any other situation she would scold him, she stayed silent. She understood how he was feeling.

Katara followed Iroh and Zuko out the door. She was silent for she didn't know what she could say to make the situation better. I'm sorry? Why should she be sorry for not wanting that life? That was a lot to commit to. I never wanted to hurt you? That was true but it couldn't undone what she did. Perhaps it was better to say nothing at all and reflect in the deafening silence.

There was nothing wrong with being a vampire. She could relate to their sense of utter freedom. But there was a sense of imprisonment about it. There was no undoing the curse put upon them. Or was it a gift? The idea of running free sounded exhilarating, yet also terrifying. She couldn't abandon everything. Her friends. Her brother. Her father.

But did that mean she would have to abandon him?

Could she give up everything for a man she just met? She couldn't. That's the kind of stuff she read about in romantic novels. In the real world, people don't choose love over everything. Even if they believe that maybe their soulmate was right in front of them. Did soulmates even exist? Or was it a myth society made up so everyone could believe they would find someone one day to share their life with? Katara just couldn't see how it's possible to love one person for the rest of your life and never think of anyone else.

But had she thought of anyone else since she met Zuko?

Had her mind crossed paths with Jet or Aang? Or anyone else at her school that might make her do a double take?

No.

Is that what a soulmate meant? To only have one person on your mind for the rest of your life? Katara didn't know. The whole situation confused her. She was stuck between what she knew was right and what she wanted. But is it even what she wanted?

Iroh broke the silence, "Zuko would you be able to carry Miss Katara so we could speed up this journey?" he asked his nephew, giving him a look only passed between the two. Zuko nodded a little and crouched down slightly to let Katara get on his back. She climbed onto him and gave his arm a slight squeeze, hoping she could get her message across. But the message fell on deaf ears.

It didn't take long before they were pulling up to Katara's house. Hakoda and Sokka sat in the kitchen anxious. Iroh had called them to say they had found Katara alive and well but she couldn't share much about her experiences over the past couple days. He told them that it was best to welcome her with open arms and leave it at that. Iroh hoped they would listen.

Sokka tapped his fingers against the kitchen table. He had gone through hell and back in the past 48 hours. His baby sister was missing. It was like she went into her room and never came out. There was no sign of her leaving the house. Nothing. Almost like she had disappeared in thin air. And there wasn't much that was scarier to the older brother. His father and him had sat by the phone, waiting for the best or worst call of their life. When the phone rang and the old man told them Katara was okay, he couldn't help the very unmanly tears that feel onto his cheeks.

It was even worse when he saw her walk through the door. Sokka ran to greet his sister, pulling her into the biggest hug he could muster, tears falling from his eyes. She hugged back graciously, equally as happy to see her family again. "I-I…" Sokka stuttered, not knowing what to say. Katara simply shook her head, "What's important is that I'm home… And I'm not going anywhere…" she took a glance at Zuko, hoping this showed why she couldn't just leave. Her family meant too much.

Zuko kept his eyes to the floor. Katara could see how much this was killing him inside. Little did he know it was killing her too. He wanted so badly to change her mind but he knew in his heart he couldn't.

Hakoda looked at Iroh, "Thank you… So much…" he shook his hand, thankful for bringing his daughter back alive and well. Iroh simply nodded humbly and said, "There is no need to thank me… In just a few short weeks, she has become family to me as well" he looked over to her but she avoided his gaze. She couldn't bare to look them in the eye after what she was doing.

Why did it hurt her so much inside? Why did she feel like if she did this she was leaving a part of her behind? She barely knew them. As soon as that thought crossed her mind though, she knew it wasn't true. She knew almost everything about them, more than most knew. They confided in her their deepest secrets. And it felt like she was leaving them.

Zuko nodded, "Now if you'll excuse us, we must be going. We've had a long night ourselves…" he turned away from them, moving towards the forest. Katara couldn't help but reach for him. As her hand met his arm, the sparks that had become so familiar flew. He turned to her, not saying anything, just waiting for her to speak. "Thank you…" she basically whispered to him. He nodded again, not saying anything other than that and started walking towards the woods. But she knew as soon as he met the tree line he would begin to run. And he wouldn't stop.

 **Ta-Daaa! After a long wait, I hope it met your expectations. I plan on uploading again very soon so I hope you guys will stay tuned. Haha I rhymed. Anyways, onto the reviews!**

 **Gothic girl: Good for you. You'll find those friends. I hope all is well with you!**

 **JackandSally: I'm glad you've gotten help. I hope you're doing well. And absolutely!**

 **Vampire Blood Re: Having gone through similar experiences myself, I try to help people how I can. I'm glad this story has meant something to you!**

 **GoosebumpsFans: Always! I love Zuko and Iroh moments! More of them next chapter!**

 **HomerGhostlyForm: I'm so glad you like it! Keep reading!**

 **Bloody arms: Yes they will! And I'm glad you've found a friend. One person can go a long way. And yes they will return. Not for a little while but they will!**

 **Guest: This will definitely be hard on them. We see just how hard this chapter and more in the next! Thanks for reading and I hope you continue to stay tuned!**

 **Happytello98: I agree 100%! Thanks for reading!**

 **That's all the reviews! Happy to be back! Until next time!**


	24. Chapter 23: Decisions

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 23 of Day's of Future's Past! I hope you all liked last chapter and I can't tell you enough how happy I am to be back writing! I have been extremely struggling being home after my time at college. I miss it all so much but writing again makes me feel at peace. But enough of my sappiness, onto the next chapter! As always, I do not own Avatar or its characters but the world is my own.**

 **Katara is the most popular girl at Kyoshi High. She had everything she ever wanted. A boyfriend, tons of friends. But when she discovers a secret of her town that longed to be hidden, was it everything she wanted?**

 **Let's find out!**

 **Chapter 23: Decisions**

Zuko had been quiet since they had gotten back to the cottage. He mostly sat, staring into the fire. Iroh was puttering around the house, letting his nephew come to him. But yet he still hadn't moved or said a word, just looked into the fire that danced in front of him.

It took him a while before he finally spoke. It felt like ages had passed and they possibly did, before he said, "You know what I have to do Uncle…" his eyes didn't move from the fire in front of him. Iroh stopped in his tracks, knowing this was coming, "I understand… But I wish it didn't have to be so…" clearly not liking his nephew's future at the moment. "But you as well as I know that I'm not changing my mind… And she's not changing hers…" Zuko finally looked over at his uncle, but Iroh could still see the flames dancing in his irises. Iroh sighed, "I do know that…"

Zuko stood and looked out the window for a moment, then looked to his uncle. "I made a promise… That I would make her safe again… If I want anything for her, it is to live her life not having to worry about who is coming next… And my father isn't changing his mind… He wants her dead or immortal…" he paused, looking out the window for a moment. He then continued, "I love her Uncle…"

Iroh looked at him for a moment, before he said, "I know…" and somehow this did not surprise Zuko either. His uncle had to know the love that would develop for the girl. He had to have seen it coming, for it is his destiny to love her. That he knew for certain.

"Then you know it's also my destiny to die for her…" and the worst part was his Uncle knew this too. He had seen it in his mind that Zuko would give his life for his mate. But he had hoped it would change. But as time progressed and love developed between the two, it only got stronger. And the vision was clear as day when the girl decided her fate.

"I know…" was all the old man could say. He did not want to lose the man he saw as his son, but he wasn't exactly sure he had a choice. His destiny was written, and no one was changing their mind.

As soon as Zuko and Iroh left, Katara knew she needed to be alone. Several days had passed and all she wanted was to be alone. When her father encouraged her to go back to school and see her friends, she blatantly refused. She had no desire to go back there. What if he was there… What if he wasn't… She didn't know what would hurt worse. Having to face reality or realize it never was. Was he going to leave town? Was he going to stay and enjoy the time they had left? She didn't know for sure. She wasn't sure if she wanted to find out.

On the fourth day of her return, Suki came to see Katara. She could tell her best friend was worried about her. But she also wanted to know about her disappearance. She was one of the few that knew about Zuko and his kind. She was exactly what Katara needed in that time.

At first, Suki was silent, allowing her friend to come to her. For the longest time, Katara stared out the window, not saying a word. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, she said, "He wants me to become like him…" she was quiet, almost a whisper. Surprisingly Suki wasn't surprised. She had seen it coming that he could want forever with Katara. "What did you say?" Suki asked. But Katara just shook her head. She couldn't even bring herself to answer that question. "Why?" Suki asked, slightly confused by this response.

It took Katara a minute to answer, "I don't want to leave my family… I can't leave them…" Suki nodded a little, understanding. But her next question caused Katara to pause, "Do you love him?"

Katara knew deep down she did. She knew she loved him. But even still it took her a second to answer, "Yes…" she let out a breath once she said it, like a weight was lifted. But she also began to cry. To cry for the love that she was losing. To cry for the family, she had also found in Iroh. She had found another family… Did that mean she could leave the one she had?

She thought back to the years of pain she had felt when her father had depression after they lost their mother. The years of days she went home crying and her father would look at her and say nothing. The years that her brother tried to help but he was suffering just as much as her father. The years where she had to grow up fast, because her father wasn't there to take care of her and her brother didn't know how. The years her brother tried to put down the bullies but there were just too many. He tried so hard to protect her but this wasn't the pirates in their backyard. This was the real world.

Her brother would never be able to protect her from Ozai. And even her father never would. But could they take losing another family member? Could they take it if they lost her? She didn't know. But was it fair to her to lose him because of them? No, but life isn't fair and she has to do what must be done for her family.

But she loves him. And all he wanted to do was protect her. He only wanted to keep her safe. And she left him. She left him standing in the street, leaving him for her family.

"Suki… I don't think I can live without him…" she looked at her friend, looking for advice. Suki sighed, "I know… That's why you need to go to him… And you need to be with him…" Katara was surprised at her response. But Suki continued, "I know it's hard leaving your brother and your dad… But they'll be okay… You need to think about what you want… If it weren't for your family, would you have said no?" she asked. Katara was silent. She didn't have to reply. Suki already knew the answer, "So go to him…" she said, "Go be with him…"

Katara didn't know what to say, "Thank you…" was all she could muster.

Iroh was alone in the house for what felt like the first time. His nephew had left for Kasai and he would never be coming back. That broke him. He had never felt so alone in this world. He lost the only family he ever had. He sat at the dining table that was hardly ever used and sipped a cup of Jasmine tea, Zuko's favorite. He raised the cup to his lips when…

 _"_ _I know it's hard leaving your brother and your dad… But they'll be okay… You need to think about what you want… If it weren't for your family, would you have said no?" she asked. Katara was silent. She didn't have to reply. Suki already knew the answer, "So go to him…" she said, "Go be with him…"_

 _Katara didn't know what to say, "Thank you…" was all she could muster. So she grabbed her things and headed into the woods. She had to tell him. She had to tell him she loved him._

All that was heard was the shatter of the tea cup on the floor before Iroh ran from the room.

 **Ta-Daaa! Told you the next chapter would be fast! I hope you guys like this chapter! And we only have a few more chapters in this season! I can't believe it! But don't worry! There will be a season 2 for you guys! Now onto the reviews!**

 **Gothic Girl: I'm glad you enjoyed! And I'm glad you found a friend! Keep reading!**

 **Blood arms: I'm very happy for you! I'm glad you're enjoying! Keep reading!**

 **You Can't Save M: You honestly can't think like that. There are people who need you in this world and as much as it might not feel like it, you are needed and you are wanted. Someone may depend on you and you don't even realize it. Stay strong! I'm glad you enjoy this story!**

 **Zootopia movie 2: There are people out there just like you and you just have to find them. Don't give up! I'm glad you enjoy this story! Keep reading!**

 **Sally Loves Jack: Thank you so much! Glad you like it!** **?**

 **That's it for the reviews today! Until next time!**


	25. Chapter 24: Rescue Part 1

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 24 of Day's of Future's Past! I hope you all liked last chapter! Can't wait for you guys to see what's in store. Let's not take too long here and just get into it! As always, I do not own Avatar or its characters but the world is my own. Onto the story!**

 **Katara is the most popular girl at Kyoshi High. She had everything she ever wanted. A boyfriend, tons of friends. But when she discovers a secret of her town that longed to be hidden, was it everything she wanted?**

 **Let's find out!**

 **Chapter 24: Rescue Part 1**

Katara made her way through the trees. After all this time, the way to Zuko's house was like second nature. It seemed like so long ago when she would get lost in these woods. Her old life seemed so long ago.

She was not that girl anymore. The girl who was scared. Even as she got older, she was still scared. Scared of not being liked. And scared of the people who used to torment her as a child. As much as Zuko helped her not be scared, she did it just as much on her own. Now she wasn't scared. In fact, walking through these woods was the most content she had felt in a long time.

She had decided her fate. She knew and understood what she was choosing. It was never what she expected. She never expected to want this. But now that she knew she did, there was nothing she wanted more. She understood what it meant. In a few weeks when she makes the change, she may never be allowed to see her brother and dad again. She could never put them in danger of what she was. But she wasn't scared.

She knew this was the right decision for her. There was nothing she wanted more than forever with Zuko. She had never felt this content.

Katara quickened her pace. She had to get to Zuko to tell him she was sorry. That she understood she was only trying to save her and protect her by changing her. That she knew he never meant to hurt her. Because that's all he's ever tried to do for her. Save her. Protect her. Not hurt her.

She walked as fast as she could through the woods, trying not to trip over branches and stones as she went. In the distance, she heard someone yelling. But she could not quite make out what it was. She stopped and listened to the voice.

"Katara!"

She started running towards the voice. It did not take long to realize it was Iroh calling her name.

As soon as Iroh discovered the girl's change in thought, he knew he had to get to her. And then when he found her, get to his nephew. Zuko would have no idea of Katara's new outlook and he would still go through with it. But if he was able to get Katara to Kasai and to Zuko… He didn't know. The future was still too blurry to decide. Zuko did not know of Katara's intentions. Katara did not know of Zuko's intentions. And Ozai's future was always too blurry for Iroh to see. Because of his brother's wild tendencies, his future was always changing based on what he decided that day.

It was not long before Iroh could hear the girl's hurried footsteps in the distance. He called out to her, hoping she would hear his voice and head towards it. He had to get to her. He just had to.

Katara was running towards the voice. They practically ran into eachother with the pace each person was taking. "Iroh? What's wrong?!" she asked, worriedly. Iroh was breathing deep, with the older age he took when he was changed, he still had a little trouble running far distances at such a fast pace. "It's Zuko. He's on his way to his father" Iroh told her.

Katara gasped, "But why? Why would he go to him? He's just going to get himself killed!" she exclaimed. Iroh nodded his head, "With you not wanting to change, he knew he had to do something to stop his father… So, he's going to give himself up to him in exchange for your safety. I saw you change your mind but he already left. He doesn't know. We have to go to him. He has to see you've changed your mind or it'll be too late"

She nodded, determined. This time she was going to save him. She would be the one to change his fate. She couldn't let him die for her. No. Not today. Not ever. "How do we get to Kasai? How do we get to Ozai?" she asked.

"You will need me to accompany you. Ozai's palace is at the base of a volcano and only fire benders are able to go inside unscathed. The journey to Kasai will be a long one but if we hurry. We may be able to make it before…" Iroh trailed off, unable to finish.

Katara looked at him, slightly hopeful, "Can you see it? Can you tell whats going to happen?" she asked him.

Iroh shook his head, "Zuko will arrive before us… But that is all I see… After that, the choice is up to Ozai… And he has not made a decision yet."

Katara nodded, "So let's start running."

Iroh had Katara on his back and he was running as fast as he possibly could. But the pair wondered if it would be enough. They both had so much to lose.

Iroh was losing his nephew and although the future was undecided, yet bright, it was impossible to tell and the gloom of losing the only family he has is still hanging over his head. There was the possibility that they could arrive and Zuko will already be dead and Ozai will take the opportunity to kill the girl too. Then he would again be alone in this cruel cruel world he lived in. Even if they arrived, Ozai could forget the deal and kill them both anyway. The future was too blurry to make anything out.

Katara wondered the same thing. What did the future hold for them? It felt they were climbing up a mountain. At the top could be the peak of her happiness. Or she could fall off the other side and plummet to her death. Her future was entirely unclear. More unclear then it had been so far in her life and 3 months ago she found out one of her classmates was a vampire.

And then she fell in love with him.

She didn't know what the world had in store for her. But frankly she never had so it just makes this only a little bit different. But one thing is for certain. She had one single thought flowing through her brain as felt Iroh's heaving breathing and felt the wind in her face.

 _Zuko… I will find you. I will always find you._

 **Ta-Daaa! Hope you enjoyed this part. Now I have a slight confession to make. This is part 1 of the finale of this season. I know, I know. But don't worry too much. After the finale, there will be a slight epilogue leading into next season. And then there will be a small break. Only a few days, don't worry. And then season 2 will begin. So, you'll have to stay tuned to my channel for that! So now onto the reviews!**

 **Proud B Democrat: I mean most of the country does so you're not alone haha. I'm not gonna be one to talk about politics on here though. Thanks for reading!**

 **Running From My: I know how that can feel. But its not always true. You just have to look around. You may find someone you weren't expecting to be there. Glad you liked it!**

 **Gothic girl: That's something that will always be hard. But I'm sure your mom would want you to be happy! Thanks for reading!**

 **DeathTheKidOCD: I know and don't worry we will! Season 2 will answer that question!**

 **Bloody arms: The fight will probably be there. But you are strong enough to overcome this! You are stronger then you think! Thanks for reading!**

 **Guest: Thank you! Keep reading!**

 **That's it for the reviews! Until next time!**


	26. Chapter 25: Rescue Part 2

**Hey everyone! Welcome to chapter 25 of Day's of Future's Past! Sorry for a bit of delay. My job scheduled for a couple days in a row so I didn't have time to work on this chapter. But I'm back with the next one! I hope you guys liked the last chapter! As always, I do not own Avatar or its characters but the world in this story is my own. Onto the story!**

 **Katara is the most popular girl at Kyoshi High. She had everything she ever wanted. A boyfriend, tons of friends. But when she discovers a secret of her town that longed to be hidden, was it everything she wanted?**

 **Let's find out!**

 **Chapter 25: Rescue Part 2**

Zuko knew he made the right decision. He had to protect Katara at all costs. And if his life could somehow be a payment for hers, he would do it. She had her entire life ahead of her. She would be able to grow old and have a life without him. But he would never be able to live without her. His life was never ending. He would have to live for eternity knowing…

But that wasn't going to be the case. He knew his father well. He lived with him for many years. He was also hunted by him for many years. He knew his father would never pass up for his head on a platter, even for a human. He had humans every day, ones that he even kept because he liked their taste so much. Katara did not mean that much to him and he knew it. He only wanted her to spite him.

In Zuko's heart, he had a feeling that whatever he had with Katara couldn't last. Humans and Ketsueki's just couldn't be together. That was something out of a fairytale his mother read him as a child. He was a hunter and she was prey. A lion and a lamb. Two opposites.

He stopped to watch the sunset over the ocean he had just crossed. Swimming had always been relaxing to him, when he didn't have to come up for air. Although water was his opposite, he felt a great peace when it surrounded him. He turned back towards his destination. He had arrived.

It felt like forever that they ran. Iroh ran as fast as he could to get to his nephew. They only hoped they wouldn't be too late by the time they got there. It was a long journey to Kasai. And their future was entirely unclear.

Iroh stopped at a blue and white cottage, after a moment Katara realized, it was a familiar one. Iroh knocked on the front door, clearly anxious and impatient.

Yue opened the front door. Iroh did not wait for re introductions, "Did you get my message?" he asked. Yue nodded, "Yes, come. We must hurry."

Iroh grabbed her and they ran a short distance to the waters edge. Katara gasped, "We have to cross an ocean to get to the castle? But how am I…?" she asked.

"That is why I'm where" Yue answered. She walked to the waters edge and gracefully held up her right hand. With a swift movement of her arm, a patch of ice formed, smooth but little grooves built in to hold onto. Yue climbed on first then reached out a hand for the old man and girl to come on.

"Hold on tight" Yue answered. With that small warning, they were flying across the water, almost as if a boat engine was attached to the back of their raft. Katara had to gasp for breath at the pace they were moving but she didn't mind. They had to catch up to Zuko.

It felt like too long before they reached a shoreline. Yue spoke up, "This is where I leave you" Iroh nodded looking back at her as he got off the raft. He bowed towards her, "It seems we owe you another debt of gratitude". But Yue, a woman of few words, simply nodded and continued back across the water. Iroh turned back towards the land "We're here…"

The land was so unlike Kyoshi. It was mostly rock from as far as she could see. And not too far north, Katara could see a large volcano soaring into the sky. "I take it that's where we're headed?" Iroh nodded, "Yes… And we must hurry. There may not be much time left."

Zuko had no trouble getting into the castle. Although he had been banished, as the Prince, guards were required to let him through on the grounds to see his father. As soon as he stepped through the lava into the volcano, he felt different here. It wasn't home, it was just a place he had lived. But he felt more like his father here, ruthless and cunning, and he didn't like it one bit.

He reached the doors of the throne room and took a deep breath. As soon as he stepped through these doors, he would be changed forever. He wasn't sure how yet, but he had an idea. He took one more deep breath, for it could be his last and stepped through the doors.

Iroh and Katara were running to the volcano. "It's best we go through the back entrance. Guards will bother us less. Because I am the Fire Lord's brother, we won't receive much trouble. But since you're an outsider and human…"

Katara quickly rebutted with "They may want to tear me limb from limb. Got it. Let's go" She did not want to waste any more time.

Iroh led her down a long passage way until they reached a glowing door. As they got closer, Katara realized it wasn't a glowing door at all. But a wall of lava. "How…?" was all Katara could say.

"You have to trust me and hold on tight" he told her. She nodded as he pulled her close to his chest. Katara closed her eyes tight, but Iroh guided them safely threw the lava wall where they reached the other side. They both let out a breath of relief. "Let's move." Katara said, again making their descent through the tunnel.

Zuko opened the throne doors wide and walked into the room. Ozai sat tall on his throne with a snarl on his face, "Prince Zuko… How lovely to see you. I was hoping next time I saw you, it would be with a certain vampire on your arm" he told him, standing from his throne, a wall of fire separating them.

"Sorry to disappoint. But she doesn't want to become one of us" Zuko told him, looking down slightly, ashamed. Ozai tsked, "Pity… Guess there are other ways to take care of her hm. I bet her blood tastes mighty fine now don't you think?" Ozai let out a small evil chuckle. The sound made Zuko's vampire blood boil.

"You're not going to do anything to her." Zuko told his father fiercely. "Well my son… A deal is a deal now isn't it?" Ozai told him, stepping from the flames. Zuko let out a breath. This was the moment that could make or break the rest of his life and Katara's. He fell to his knees in front of his father.

"I offer myself to you if in return you spare her life… We both know how much you've wanted to kill me all these years… I'm giving you the chance… As long as she is freed from your debt." Zuko told him, looking at his father's feet then closing his eyes.

Ozai laughed his evil laugh once again, walking forward, "Isn't this a turn of events… Do you love this human?" he said the word human with such disdain. Zuko paused for a moment, then spoke, "Yes" looking at his father from the top of his eyelids.

"Are you prepared to die for her my son?"

"Yes."

Ozai laughed once more and held up a hand, making a fireball in his palm.

"Stop!"

 **Dun Dun DUUUUNNNNNN! Hope you guys liked that chapter! It turned out to be super long but I didn't feel like splitting into two chapters. So there you go! Hope you enjoyed it! Onto the reviews!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate it! One of my favorite parts about this story is it is completely my own and my ideas translated into word format. It's something I have imagined and had dreams about for a while! And its cool to put my favorite characters in it. Keep reading!**

 **Bloody arms: Thanks so much! Keep reading!** **?**

 **Gothic Girl: Praying for you and your family! Thanks for finding the time to read this!**

 **Iroh Really Loves: I have always loved Zuko! He's one of my favorite characters because the writers in the show give him such a storyline that progression that no other character really has. He grows so much from beginning to end and I find it awesome to put into prospective in other stories! Thanks for reading!**

 **Running from my: Glad you liked it! Thanks so much for reading!**

 **That's it for the reviews! Until next time!**


	27. Chapter 26: Rescue Part 3

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 27 of Day's of Future's Past! I know it has been long awaited for this chapter. And for that I apologize. Work got crazy and I've started getting ready to go back to college this fall. Life has been hectic but I'm excited to finish season 1 of this series for you all! So let's get right into it!**

 **Katara is the most popular girl at Kyoshi High. She had everything she ever wanted. A boyfriend, tons of friends. But when she discovers a secret of her town that longed to be hidden, was it everything she wanted?**

 **Let's find out!**

 **Chapter 26: Rescue Part 3**

Katara and Iroh made fast turns around the tunnels underneath the palace. Luckily Iroh remembered exactly how to get to the throne room. Katara figured that was because it felt like yesterday she was the one being saved. Maybe because that was only 3 days ago. But it felt like a century.

It didn't take them long to run into a group of guards, trying to slow them down. When they wouldn't let them pass, Iroh began to fight them, throwing fireballs their way. "Go on! I'll catch up!" he yelled to Katara, while fighting off a guard with a sword. She continued to run. She didn't know the way like Iroh did but she was able to follow the tunnel until she reached two large ornate doors.

"Do you love this human?" Ozai said the word human with such disdain. Zuko paused for a moment, then spoke, "Yes" looking at his father from the top of his eyelids.

"Are you prepared to die for her my son?"

"Yes."

Ozai laughed once more and held up a hand, making a fireball in his palm.

Katara pushed open the large door and yelled "Stop!"

Everyone in the room turned to look at the girl. Zuko's eyes went wide with surprise. The girl he loved, the girl he presumed would no longer want him had traveled miles to Kasai to save him.

"Well isn't this a surprise? Katara, how lovely of you to join us" Ozai exclaimed, clapping his hands together. Katara moved to stand next to Zuko. "Zuko was just telling us the tale of your desire to stay human" Ozai looked at her, almost confused. But it did not surprise Katara for the man to be confused by her attraction to human life. All he ever wanted was power. And to him, being a Ketsueki was to be the most powerful of all.

"Plans have changed. On the solstice, I will be going through the change. From there, the gods will decide" Katara spoke, no hesitation in her words. Zuko looked her, shock written all over his face. Not only did the girl he love come to rescue him, she would become like him against what she wanted.

"Hm…" Ozai rubbed his goatee, "As… happy as I am to hear that, how can I be sure that you won't change your mind again? As exhilarating as this condition is, it is quite permanent"

The door swung upon once more, to reveal Iroh, only slightly damaged from his battle with the guards in the tunnel. "I believe I can answer that question brother" Iroh spoke as he walked forward to stand beside his nephew and the girl, "Although I must say, your guards are not the friendliest of folk. That is not a way to greet family" he brushed off his sleeve.

Ozai chuckled slightly, "I'll get right on that… But first your case brother"

"Right…" Iroh began to pace as he spoke, "In my travels here, I was able to focus on the future of the girl in question" he then turned to Ozai, "She will become one of us"

Ozai spoke over him, clearly trying to find an issue, "But you say yourself that the future changes brother. How can we be sure she will not change her mind again?"

"I had a feeling that you would ask that brother" Iroh gestured to Katara, "As we know, the choice to become one of our kind is not to be taken lightly, as it is quite in fact permanent. So I began to search into the future for the answers you seek" he turned to look at Zuko and Katara with a small smile written over his face, "The love that these two share is not one many find in a lifetime… And although it may not be clear, it is not something that either of them is willing to lose. The future may change yes but some facts are written in stone from the moment we are born and their love is one of those things. They will continue to fight for that as long as they both are living. This is what leads me to believe that the girl will not change her mind"

Zuko and Katara exchanged a look. It was not one of surprise, but it was one of knowing. They didn't have to say the words to know that it was love they shared. It had been aligned in the stars from the moment that they were born that Zuko would live long enough to meet Katara and fall head over heels in love with her. That was something no one could change, but also something no one could predict.

Iroh spoke once more, "It will not be an easy road ahead of them. They will face many challenges. Some are too soon to predict but our long held secret getting out is not one of them"

Ozai looked equally pleased and infuriated. "Get out of my sight before I smite you all!" he turned his back to them as they fled from the room.

"Get out! All of you!" the guards also fled the room, leaving Ozai alone with his throne. Ozai wasn't a man to shed a tear but he couldn't help but let one fall. Love was something Ozai never got to experience. The love of his wife, the love of his children. Love was never in the cards for him.

Zuko was able to take it from him. His wife's love. Ursa. So Ozai took her away. And so he would take this human away, one way or another. He just had to figure out how.

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNN! Ta-Daa! I hope you guys enjoyed the last official chapter of this series! Holy smokes! After this, there will be a small epilogue to** **get you guys ready for the next season. When the epilogue goes up, so will the first chapter of next season and I'll let you guys in on a secret. The epilogue will be going up very very soon. So stay tuned! Now onto the reviews!**

 **Gothic Girl: Thanks for reading! And I understand that it can be difficult when people try to change you. But just try to be honest with her and say that's not something you're interested in but try to find something else in common so she won't even think of the fact you aren't girly! Thanks for reading!**

 **Giving Up On Eve: Thanks for reading! I'm glad it could cheer you up!**

 **Guest: Sorry for the wait! Here you go! Enjoy!**

 **Having trouble f: I know it can be hard to make friends but you just have to find people who have the same interests. And I know that's not easy but you will so don't give up! Thanks for reading!**

 **Art In My Family: I can understand where you're coming from. I'm glad you like this story besides that!**

 **That's all the reviews today! Until next time for the epilogue!**


	28. Epilogue

**Hello everyone! Welcome to the Epilogue of Day's of Future's Past! I want to start this off by saying thank you. Thank you for sticking with me through this part of this story and I hope you stick with me for the rest. Even though this is the Epilogue of this chapter, Zuko and Katara's story is not over! I have many more twists and turns to tell! So stay tuned to my authors notes at the end to read how to find the next chapter! As always, I do not own Avatar but the world is my own. Onto the story!**

 **Katara is the most popular girl at Kyoshi High. She had everything she ever wanted. A boyfriend, tons of friends. But when she discovers a secret of her town that longed to be hidden, was it everything she wanted?**

 **Let's find out!**

 **Epilogue**

It had been a week since Zuko and Katara had returned to Kyoshi. For once, all seemed right with the world. Katara had yet to tell the news to Suki, but she knew that she would be happy for her. She was zoned out at lunch time, thinking of how her life had changed so fast, almost in the blink of an eye. She sat around the table with the people she loved most in this world and she couldn't help but think that it would only be a few months and it could be all over. She may have to drop off the face of the earth. It depended on how bad her blood thirst was and they wouldn't know that until she was changed.

"Earth to Sugar Queen" Toph said, waving a hand in front of her face. Katara shot back to reality, "What? What's going on?" everyone chuckled at her oblivion. Suki spoke up first, "You said you had something to tell us at lunchtime?" everyone gave her a look expectantly, except for Zuko who had a slightly smug look on his face. "So do you want to tell them or should I?"

This gained a look of suspicion and confusion from the group. "Well…" Katara started, "Me and Zuko are together…"

"WHAT?!"

"WHO SAID YOU'RE ALLOWED TO DATE?!"

"I knew it!"

"Awww! I'm so happy for you guys!"

Katara couldn't help but laugh at this, "Well Sokka, I'm 17 so I think I can make that decision on my own. But thank you guys" she looked at each of her friends, deciphering the looks on their faces.

Suki looked elated, because she knew that everything had worked out. Katara could tell she also remembered that this would mean that she could lose her best friend but ultimately, Katara was happy so she was happy. Toph looked very smug, having guessed the chemistry between the two for a while. She always had a knack for things like that, almost as if she could feel their hearts beating. Sokka looked overly defeated. He knew he couldn't control his baby sister and she was getting older with a mind of her own. But he still worried for her safety.

Then Katara finally got to Aang, with a look she couldn't quite make out. He was stone cold, staring at a spot on the wall, refusing to look at anyone or contribute to the conversation. Katara sighed, she remembered Aang's talk with her about Zuko. But with everything she knew, she knew he was wrong. Zuko wasn't dangerous. And if that's the case, she was about to become dangerous too.

After school, Zuko and her began to walk towards his house before he stopped her. "I want to show you something" he gestured for her to get on his back, meaning they would be running there.

It wasn't long before he set her down, but it looked like just another part of the forest unfamiliar to her. "Where are we?" Katara asked, looking around. "Close your eyes" he told her, "And no peeking!"

Katara closed her eyes, slightly confused by her boyfriend's behavior. But at the same time, she thought about how it good it was for her to think of him as her boyfriend. He lead her a little ways away, making sure she didn't trip on any branches along the way.

"Open your eyes"

When she opened her eyes, she saw the most beautiful sight in front of her. It was a little meadow, secluded from the rest of the world. It was covered with beautiful blue flowers. There was a small stream to her left that ran past them. The sun shone brightly above them as if it always did.

"Zuko… It's beautiful"

They sat there for what felt like hours. They talked about life and everything in it. Katara laid on Zuko's chest, looking at the clouds above. "Katara?" Zuko asked. She looked up at him, "Can I ask you something?" she nodded.

Zuko took a deep breath, "You do want this? You want… Me?" Katara sat up, her reaction immediate, "More than anything" she placed a hand on his cheek. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "I can't promise you a perfect life… Or an easy one… But I can promise you me… I can promise me whole heartedly"

Katara brought her mouth to hers in a passionate kiss. She lingered there for a moment before pulling away, "I would rather do hard with you then easy with someone else"

They both smiled. It was the most content they had been. All was well.

For now.

 **Ta-Daaa! That is it for Day's of Future's Past! Now what you've been waiting for. Season 2! Season 2 will be named Days of Eternal Future! And the first chapter is up right now on my channel! So go check it out! Thank you so much everyone! See ya there!**


End file.
